Forgotten Reunion
by FangRules1995
Summary: Max has always been the loner type; always sitting by herself, never talking unless it's to answer questions from a teacher or from her sisters. Ever since her mom died she's not been the girl she used to be. Full summary on the inside AH Iggy's not blind FAX and hints of Eggy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Max has always been the loner type; always sitting by herself, never talking unless it's to answer questions from a teacher or from her sisters. Ever since her mom died she's not been the girl she used to be. Fang has always been the popular kid sitting with his friends and band mates, fighting off girls, though he always watched Max from a distance because she was easy to get angry now. After learning one of Fang's singer/guitar players is leaving and he hears Max sing and play her guitar, will he ask her to join the band? Fang also realizes he knows Max somehow but can't remember; will Max remember him? FAX, AH, and possible Eggy, probably just a hint every now and then. Iggy's not blind.

**This is a new story I'm writing, I'll continue it if a lot of people like it but right now I'm just wanting to escape homework. Also my friend Fumetsu Kitsune (Fanfiction username), has helped me with the titles for 'New Troubles' and this one so yeah a big thanks to her!**

Max POV

I sighed and rolled out of bed as my alarm clock went off for the millionth time this school year. Expect this time it was different; different is word I use every morning when I wake up to my alarm clock and not my mom smiling at me and telling me to get up or I'd miss the bus; but now it's my older sister Tara's job.

I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I missed my mom, because I really don't know how to explain it. I mean I miss her, I miss her smiling face, her constant happiness, her being able to figure out what I was hiding even though at times I wish she wasn't able to do that, I wish I could just see her smiling face again!

I looked at the mirror across from where I was standing in front of my dresser and saw pictures tacked to the wood edging all the way around the mirror. I wiped the stray tear from my eye as I picked up a picture frame. It was me and my friends from 1st grade, I saw one boy and picked him out as Fang but I haven't seen him since we went into middle school. I doubt I could be able to pick him out now that we were in high school, and apparently we had about 3 classes and lunch together. I saw my mom in the picture smiling as she squatted next to Tara, Ella, Jeff and Nick, and me.

I set the frame down so I couldn't see those smiling faces staring up at me anymore today.

"Max! You up!?" I heard Tara call from her room down the hall.

"Yeah!" I answered then sighed and headed to my closest

Tara was the oldest and Ella and I's legal guardian. Our dad had ditched us when Ella was 6 and none of us has seen him since. Mom died at the beginning of the school year, 3 days before Tara's 21st birthday. I was the middle kid at 18 and Ella being the youngest at 14.

"Hey Max." Tara said walking into my room. She was around my height but I was about 3 inches taller. She has tan skin and blonde curly hair that was pulled into her normal morning ponytail and her bluish-gray eyes looked into my chocolate brown ones.

"Hey Tara." Tara hugged me and looked at the outfit I had picked out. She checked the pockets and pulled out my small switchblade.

"Max really? Please don't go down that emo line! I lost two of my best friends from that!" She held the knife in her hand and had opened it to see how sharp the blade was.

"I'm not! I didn't know that was in there from that camping trip we took during summer." I had forgotten to take it out of my pants pocket.

"Okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just –just not used to being a guardian, you know?" I nodded and she hugged me again "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"It's ok." I sighed and pulled out of her hug, smiled at me, and walked out of the room.

**Same time at Fang's house**

Fang POV

I rolled out of bed after another night with no sleep. Grabbing a random pair of jeans off the ground I pulled them on and walked over to my closet. I looked at the picture frame with a picture of me, Iggy, and 3 other girls and a woman I can't remember.

I shook my head and pulled a black t-shirt over my head. I grabbed my backpack and walked down the hall, and into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I wasn't skipping breakfast today; I had football try-outs right away in the morning, and I didn't need to pull a stunt like what Sam a couple days ago when he did try-outs. He's still in the hospital, I don't understand why, but I'm not a doctor and I'm going to pretend to be.

"Morning." I turned around and saw my older sister Lissa walk into the kitchen yawning

"Morning." I replied to her and I pulled a couple eggs from the fridge and cracked them into a pan and turned the burner on.

"You know you're supposed to heat the pan up _Before_ you put the food –eggs in your case – in the pan, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to wait." I grabbed an English muffin pulled it in half, and stuck it in the toaster. I turned back to the fridge and pulled out a package of bacon and put it on the skillet and turned the burner on underneath it.

"Well you'll have to wait for the bacon." she stated matter-of-factly

"Yeah, but I'll wait for the bacon." I smirked and pulled the cooked eggs and muffin, stuck both in the microwave, and pressed the 'hold heat' button.

"You're so difficult."

"Yeah I am" I smirked, "Oh! If I'm not home after school I'll be at football practice" I put my breakfast on a paper plate I walked out the door, backpack in hand.

Max POV

I shivered in the cool autumn weather and pulled my coat closer to my body. Ella stood next to me as we waited for the bus with about 5 other kids I didn't recognize.

The bus came and we all filed on, me sitting in the back with my earbuds in ignoring the world around me.

"Max,… Max,….. MAX!" I looked over at my sister and she pointed out the empty bus.

"Oh." I sighed and stood up grabbing my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder.

We walked down the bus steps and onto the concrete. I saw Ella get surrounded by her freshman friends as I walked inside to my locker.

Iggy POV**(Max only knows Iggy as Jeff and Fang as Nick)**

I saw a black hummer pull into the back parking lot and I walked over to it.

"Fang! What's up?" I asked him as he got out of the Hummer pulling out a duffle bag with him.

"Ig, you saw me yesterday." He sighed.

"I know but still, how was seeing your sister after she came home from college?"

"Still thinks she knows it all. I haven't gotten a bit of sleep since Max's mom died, I feel like I know her but I don't remember how!" I nodded and he sighed again.

"Look in yearbooks or something, call her, or maybe just go up to her in the hall and talk to her!" I threw my hands up in the air for effect, but that was lost when a group of cheerleaders walked past giggling about something.

"I'm not going to go up to her and be all like 'Hey I feel like I know you. Do you know how I know you? Do I even know you?'"

"What's so wrong with that?!" Fang stopped walking and I turned around to face me.

"I'm not going to talk to her." Fang started walking again, but as soon as we got to the field we learned that try-outs were changed to after school.

"Great, we're a half an hour early for school now, so what do we do?" I asked him.

"Well, unlike you I didn't shower yet this morning, so that's what I'm going to do."

"You take like 5 minutes to shower."

"I had a lot of thinking to do, if I have time afterwards I'll go down to the diner and get a coffee before school starts."

"You won't have time."

"True."

"Fang!" Fang turned around at the sound of his name being called by high pitched voice I knew all too well, and couldn't stand. I still don't know how Fang can stand her.

"Hey baby." Fang kissed his girlfriend Brigid Dwyer.

"Fang, I need to tell you something." Oh great she's dumping him before he could dump her.

"I do too."

"Oh well then go first Fangy."

"Brigid, I don't think _we_ are going to work out." Wait did I hear Fang right?

"W-why?" Brigid stuttered.

"Because," Fang said shrugging," I don't feel the same way I did about you when we got together in the summer."

"Okay." Brigid turned and left the parking lot, joining the other cheerleaders practicing before school.

Fang and I walked down the hall of the school, to our lockers.

"I'll see you at lunch or in the hall sometime" Fang said, I nodded and walked toward my locker that was next to the one belonging to the mysterious loner- Max Martinez.

Fang POV

I ran my fingers through my drying hair and walked out of the locker room with my backpack. I started for my locker, but heard something in the opposite direction. Looking, I saw three jocks circled around a girl, one holding her against the lockers. He brought her back towards him then slammed her back into the lockers. I jogged towards them and dropped my bag silently on the floor, and came up behind the jock holding her to the lockers. The other two never saw me. The girl saw me so I lifted a finger to my lips to let her know not to say anything.

"So, Little Ms. Loner Girl can't do anything to us now, now can she?" The jock laughed and I recognized the voice as Tyler Thompson. He laughed again and slammed her against the locker again.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him back away from the girl. I was able to kick one of the other jocks in the nose but the other ran off. I nodded at the girl and she grabbed her books and ran to her class.

Others teens in the hallway around me were watching as I held Tyler in my choke hold.

"If I see or even hear about you hurting her again, I will make you sorry. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded and I dropped him to the ground.

I pulled my backpack off the ground and headed to my first class thinking about that girl and her eyes. I know those eyes, but how? I shrugged and walked towards class; all the heads swiveled towards me as I walked into the room. Most of the girls batted their eyes and flipped their hair at me. All but one girl, who stood out the most to me, the girl from before.

I sat down in the seat next to her in the back and pulled out my lyric book. Did I mention I was the leader of a band called Ride? No? Well, seeing as my last name is Ride and we are pretty famous at this school. Everyone wanted to sit by me and my band at lunch, but we wouldn't let anyone but our girlfriends sit at the table with us.

Someone tapped my arm after the lesson began and I looked over at the girl. She handed me a note and I unfolded it.

**(**_Max, _**Fang)**

_Thanks for helping me earlier. _I scribbled a quick answer back and somehow I recognized that writing too.

**No problem, hey this probably sounds weird but I recognize you from somewhere, but I can't remember from where.**

_Oh, well I don't recognize you, whats your name?_

**Fang**

_What's your full name?_

**Ohhh, well you should have said that! Its Nick Ride **I handed her the note. After reading the note she crumpled the paper up and tucked it into her binder.

Max POV

I couldn't believe that Nick just saved me, let alone sat next to me! Wait, he doesn't remember me though…

I stood up as the bell rang and bolted out of the room. I saw Ella in the hall and I pulled her aside.

"Do you remember Nick?" I whispered

"Nick who? And why are we whispering?" Ella questioned back.

"Nick Ride, from Elementary, my best friend from Elementary! And because I don't want anyone hearing us."

"Ohhh yyyeeeaaahhh, I remember him!"

"Yeah well he just saved me from that dick Tyler and his friends but he doesn't remember me." I rushed the words and Ella nodded slowly.

"So talk to him, he might recognize your voice."

"Because I don't talk to guys or people in general."

"You talk to Tara and me."

"Yeah 'cause your family."

"I remember Nick was like family to us just talk to him."

"No."

"Fine then I will!"

"No Ella!" I pulled her wrist so she could face me again and whispered in her ear "I will later." _Maybe…_

"Good. Now I have to get off to class, good luck!"

I shook my head and walked to my locker.

_Next time I see him…_ lost in my thoughts, I ran into someone. I closed my eyes tightly expecting my head to hit the shining tiled floor as I slipped. But suddenly I felt someone catch me, looking up I saw Nick's eyes looking down at me in concern.

"Sorry." I quickly kneeled down and grabbed my stuff and fled to my next class.

Fang POV

"Sorry" she said kneeling down and grabbing her things and leaving before I could say anything.

_I know that voice._

**There is the end hope you enjoyed it. Max is shy in the beginning because she doesn't talk to ANYONE, and when she does its one word answers unless it's her sisters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I looked at my email and I had 31 unread messages for THIS story, so thank you to everyone and I just want to say my friend (the one that helps me with the names) is my editor. And one of the reviews I got said they were confused, so how are you confused? I'll be happy to answer your question unless the answer happens in a later chapter which it might not but who knows. Also I'm sorry for the late update this should have gone up on Saturday, but my friend and I have been super busy, and I'm sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hall of Fame by The Script and I also don't own MR**

Max POV

I walked into the cafeteria with my lunch and Ella pulled me to her table.

"So did you tell him yet?" She asked.

"No." I answered shortly.

"Tell who what?" Nudge asked sitting down.

"Nothing." I stood up, took my lunch to an empty table and began to eat in silence.

Ella POV

"You know your sister is really weird right?" Nudge said looking at the direction Max went, "And so not like you or Tara."

"Yeah I know, it's just because she was with my mom when she-" I couldn't finish so Nudge stopped asking questions understanding my loss for words.

I saw a dark figure walk towards Max's table and sit down across from her as she looked up

Fang POV

I saw the girl sitting by herself in the corner of the cafeteria so I carried my lunch and a stack of old yearbooks, that I had my sister put in my locker earlier, over to her table. I sat down and she looked up and glared at me.

"Good glare." I nodded and pushed my lunch aside and opened my 8th grade yearbook.

"What are you doing with those?" she asked.

"That was the first full sentence I've ever heard from you." she glared at me again and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Answer the question."

"Trying to figure out how I know you." I answered.

"Does this help?" She got up and moved to sit with her sister. I sighed and carried my things over to the band's table.

"You get rejected?" Iggy asked.

"No, I just want to figure out how I know her." I sighed and grabbed the bottom yearbook trying to find my 1st Grade class. "Where is it!" I slammed the book down and took out my lyric book.

I started writing. **(Lyrics: Hall of Fame by The Script)**

_Yeah, You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
Cause there's gonna be a day

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

"Fang let's go. Lunch is over" I put the pencil down, grabbed my things, threw my lunch away, and headed to class.

"I was watching you write. I like the lyrics, that's not the end of the song is it?" Iggy asked.

"No way, that's only half." I grabbed my books from my locker and headed off to class. Seeing the girl in the back, I decided that I was going to sit in front of her and finish the lyrics to the song.

_Standing in the hall of fame  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself  
(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

"Fang, class is over. You're going to be late to your next class." I nodded at the teacher, and left the room stopping at Iggy's locker to drop off the lyrics. I set the notebook inside and shut the door, and then I headed off to my class.

**After school**

Max POV

I walked through the back door of the school looking out onto the football field. I saw the cheerleaders practicing on the other side of the school seeing my sister's messy high ponytail in the distance, among the group, I started walking over to the blenchers.

I set my backpack down next to me and pulled out my sketchbook and pencil. I looked around and saw the cheerleaders do a pyramid and looked back down at my sketchbook and started sketching what came to my head. Nick.

Adding all the shading and lighting and things like that, I heard a whistle blow and I looked up and saw the football team run out onto the field. I looked at each one and noticed two of them looked familiar; one had jet black hair and the other strawberry blonde. _Probably members of Ride. _I told myself looking back down at the page finally taking in what I had sketched.

My eyes widened when I realized I had drawn Nick and I together holding hands. _This doesn't make sense. I've haven't seen or talked to him in 7 years! How could I draw us like this? _I stuffed the book into my backpack and looked around for something to do.

"Look out!" I looked up right as a spiraling football hit me in the face. I fell back on the blenchers and held my bleeding nose.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" I looked up at the person and saw it was the guy with strawberry blonde hair.

"Its fine." I sat back up on the blenchers and I saw my sister.

"Max, let me take you to the nurse." Ella said grabbing my backpack. I took it from her and stood up.

"I don't even know how that happened. Wait what do you say your name was again?" the boy asked. He was pale and looked at me with piercing blue eyes.

"Max." I said holding my nose and throwing my backpack over my shoulder.

"Ella, if you miss this you're not going to be able to perform on the 18th" informed one of the cheerleaders, I think her name was Brigid.

"Iggy! Get down here I need you to stay here. Fang, you take the girl to the nurse." I looked down and saw the coach talking to the two boys, one looked at me –probably Iggy – then Nick looked over at me and nodded at the coach.

He walked over to me and took my backpack from me.

"Don't." I said trying to get my backpack back.

"I'm just going to carry it. What's so wrong about that?" He questioned me while holding the door open.

I glared at him but went inside the school. I walked in the nurse's office still holding my still bleeding nose.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"She got hit the nose with a football your brother threw." Nick smirked at her.

"I'll bring that up later." she said smiling while looking at my nose.

"Don't, he already feels bad about it." I told her.

"Alright, I won't, well it looks like my idiot brother broke it." she turned around and put a little bandage thing across my nose when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey how is that girl that I hit in the face with a foo- Taylor I didn't know you were working today."

"Yes Iggy, I'm working today and you accidently broke her nose." she told Iggy.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine." I stood up and took my backpack from Fang and walked out of the room.

I met up with Ella in the parking lot and we started walking home.

**When they got home**

I walked through the back door and went straight to my room.

"Max do you have homework for this weekend?" Tara asked walking into my room.

"No." I looked up at her and heard her gasp.

"What happened?"

"I got hit with a football after school, I'm fine."

"Okay," She turned towards the door then back at me when she reached the doorway, "do you need anything?"

"No." I sighed, "Wait, can you bring me yearbooks from 1st through 5th grade and my freshman through junior yearbooks?"

"Sure."

I grabbed the picture frame from the dresser and looked at it.

"Here you go." Tara set the books down on my bed and walked out of my room.

I sat down next to the books and opened my grade one yearbook. Opening it I saw a note from someone on the inside cover.

**(Things are spelled wrong on purpose!)**

_Max ur my best friend and I hope to see you this sumer. Nick Ride_

I opened the second grade one and saw another note.

_Max, this was a good year see you this summer maybe? Nick Ride_

I started reading the third grade note and realized I thought I'd never see this kid again.

_Max, can't wait to hang out during summer! NR_

I opened the fifth grade yearbook and read it.

_Max, I was looking at all my different yearbooks and saw that all of the notes you gave me, thx. I realized we aren't going to be going to the same middle school, Hope to see you sometime again. NR_

I pushed the yearbook aside and looked at my high school ones.

He had always been in the same high school as me along with that Iggy kid and I never knew…

**There is the end I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, Burger King, Wal-Mart or MR**

"Max, Samantha and Felix are coming over."

"Cool, why Felix though?"

"We are working on a project and he's drawing the picture thing."

"Okay I'll just be locked in my room." I shut the door and opened the window.

I sat on the window seat and looked out the window. Taking out my note book full of lyrics I started singing the first song that I flipped to.

Fang POV

So there I was standing outside the Martinez house listening to the girl sing out the window, no that doesn't make me a stalker. I looked into the window and saw the girl grab a guitar and start playing.

"I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone" I saw her wipe eyes then she continued and I walked toward the window

"The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone

All the words I need to hear will always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you" She looked out the window and I ducked into the shadows and held my breath.

"Nick, I know your hiding against the tree, I can see your shoe" She leaned out the window and pointed at me.

I reluctantly came out of my hiding spot against the tree and walked up to the window.

"You going to scream 'stalker' and run?" I asked her.

"No."

"Tell me how I know you. You obviously know, I can tell."

"Here," she handed me a yearbook open to the inside cover a pointed at a note "Read this."

I read it and I couldn't believe what I saw, then she flipped through the pages and found a class and handed it back to me.

"There's you" she pointed at me "myself" she pointed at herself "and Jeff" she pointed a boy and I smirked.

"That's Iggy." she looked up at me.

"Iggy as in the guy who broke my nose?"

"Yup." I looked at a picture frame that was sitting on the window seat, "What's that?"

"Oh, here" she handed it to me and I remembered it was Max, her two sisters, and her mom in the picture with Iggy and I.

"I have one just like this."

"Jeff should too."

"Iggy not Jeff."

"How did he get that nickname anyway!?"

"Long story." Max laughed and stepped away from the window.

"Come in here, my sisters friend and 'friend' are coming and they don't need to see a guy in all black with his head poked in my window."

"k." I climbed through the window and looked around the room "Hasn't changed."

"Yes it has, and how do you remember what it looked like when we were in fifth grade?" she laughed.

"I don't know. I felt like saying that." Max laughed again and sat down.

"You're the first person to make me laugh since my mom died." she said quietly looking at her hands in her lap.

"I feel special now!" She laughed at my fake excitement.

"You're an idiot."

"An idiot you were friends with."

"Who said we aren't friends anymore?"

"True…" I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out of my pocket "Sorry, I got to check this."

"It's fine."

I flipped the phone open and read the text.

_I'm quitting the band I can't take this anymore. See you at school Monday._

"Great." I sighed flopping on my back onto Max's bed.

"What?"

"I just lost my lead guitarist and other lead singer."

"So you lost two people?"

"No just one."

"Oh, what are you going to do?"

"Well," I sat up and pointed at the guitar, "You can play really well and sing amazingly, do you want to join?"

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Nick I-"

"Fang."

"Fang I don't know."

"Well I'm meeting Iggy at the diner tomorrow for breakfast and I'm going to take you with me, so you have the rest of the night to think on it, but in the mean time I have to go home."

"Ok, nice to see you again _Fang._" she smirked as I climbed out the window.

"Same goes to you _Max_, that doesn't have much effect does it?"

"Nope." She shook her head and closed the window waving good-bye to me. I waved back and headed home.

Max POV

I sighed, flopped onto my bed, and closed my eyes thinking about what Fang asked me.

After a few minutes I sat up and walked to my bedroom door. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Tara, you make anything for dinner?"

"Max it's 9 P.M. no, I didn't," I sighed and looked at her." Sorry, if I had it would have been awhile ago."

"Can I borrow your car and go get some food?"

"Sure." she handed me the keys and I headed out the door, over to her red Jeep Wrangler.

I climbed in and turned the key in the ignition and backed down the driveway and out onto the road.

It was about a five minute drive to the nearest Burger King. I pulled into the drive thru and waited in line.

"Hi welcome to Burger King what can I get you?"

"Um, can I get a double cheese burger no mustard or onions, large fry and large coke icee"

"OK that'll be $6.99 at the second window."

I pulled around to the window and handed the girl the money, then I parked the car in front of the next window and waited for my food when I got a text.

_Can you stop at Wal-Mart and get stuff for dinner tomorrow?_

_-Tara_

I was handed the food and I pulled away from the window into a parking spot.

_**What do we need?**_

I pulled my fries out of the bag and ate a couple.

_Chicken, Coco-Puffs (breakfast), salad stuff and whatever kind of cookies you want_

_-Tara_

_**Kay**_

I set my phone down in the cup-holder and backed out of the parking spot. Once out of the parking lot I pulled out onto the road and drove over to Wal-Mart.

**At Home After Wal-Mart and Burger King**

I pushed the door open with my foot and stepped inside.

"Can I get a little help here Tara?" I called out and I heard footsteps running through the hall to me.

"Sorry, I was trying to find a college I could do online, or at night." Tara took some bags from my hands and took a sip of my icee.

"Hey now." I smirked at her and set the groceries down on the table.

"Hey now what?" I rolled my eyes and pulled a CD out of the bag and set it on the table "Who's CD did you buy?"

"A friends."

"Oh, you re-met Nick Ride did you?"

"Maybe." I said putting the chocolate cake in the fridge.

"I've seen Jeff's sister around; I've talked to her too. She said that Jeff goes to the same high school as you, so does Nick."

"Yeah, I found that out today."

"What really happened to your nose?" Tara sat down on the edge of the island and looked at me.

"I got hit with a football even ask Ella, I was waiting for her to get done with practice when it happened."

"Oh."

"Iggy's sister is the school nurse sometimes."

"Who's Iggy?"

"Jeff." I grabbed my CD and carried it into my room.

I set the CD on my night stand and flopped into bed not bothering to change. A thought hit me right away and I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking.

_Do I join the band? Maybe I could go to a rehearsal and then make my decision._

I closed my eyes and turned on my side.

**Next Morning**

I jumped awake at the sound of knocking. I rolled out of bed and walked to the door as the knocking grew faster. I pulled the door open and no one was standing there but the knocking continued, I looked out into the hall and saw Tara's bedroom door open and the kitchen light on. I sighed and turned around; I jumped when I saw Fang standing outside my window knocking. I shut my room door and walked over to the window.

"You forgot." He said climbing into my room after I opened the window.

"No, you never told me when I had to be up, and you know you could go to the front door right?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like it." I pulled clothes out of my closet and turned to him.

"Don't break anything; I'm going to shower real quick."

"Kay." He sat down on my bed and I opened the door to my bathroom.

After showering I walked back into my room and saw Fang hadn't moved from since I went in the bathroom five minutes ago.

"Ready?" He sat up from lying on my bed.

"Yeah just you leave through the window; I have to tell my sister where I'm going."

"Ok." Fang climbed out of the window and I shut and I locked it after him.

"Tara, I'm going to the diner for breakfast."

"Okay."

I walked out the front door and off the front porch to where Fang was standing. He opened the car door for me; I got in his Hummer and shut the door.

Fang pulled out of the driveway and started off towards the diner.

"So are you going to join?" He asked, looking over at me when we stopped at a red light.

"Could I see you guys play before I make my decision?"

"Sure, and just so you know there's another girl in the band so you won't be the only girl if you do join."

"Ok."

The rest of the ride to the diner was silent but I didn't mind it.

We sat down at a booth and waited for Iggy to show up, he did not too long after.

"Hey Fang whose this? Oh, hey, I'm really sorry about your nose." Iggy said sliding in next to Fang.

"Ig, you do realize all of us met already before right?" Fang said to him.

"Yeah yesterday."

"No." I said "In first grade." Iggy's head turned towards me at that and he looked confused.

"See." Fang pulled a yearbook out of his backpack; he flipped it open to our class and showed it to Iggy then pointed at the note on the inside of the cover.

"You took my yearbook."

"You said not to break anything."

"Well did you take anything else?"

"Nope just this." he handed it to me and I set it next to me.

"So that's why Fang was going crazy yesterday looking through yearbooks." Fang rolled his eyes and I smirked at him.

"Anyways Iggy, did you look at the notebook I put in your locker?"

"Yeah it has great lyrics, now all we have to do is find someone how can play guitar and sing." Fang nodded towards me and Iggy looked over at me.

"She sings and plays guitar."

"Not well." I mentioned.

"Not well my ass." Fang said looking at me.

"Well might as well go to my house and have you play and sing us something." Iggy shrugged and a waitress came over to us. We ordered and went back to the task on hand.

"Who all would be this 'us'" I said adding air quotes.

"The band."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

Fang POV

After breakfast I followed Iggy to his house with Max in the passenger seat. I looked over at her and to see her playing with a ring on her finger

"You have a secret life or something, like you're married?" I asked her smirking.

"No, it was my mom's."

"Oh."

There were a few minutes of silence as I pulled into Iggy's driveway and parked Max spoke.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being able to make me laugh and feel like there's a reason to be happy" Max said, looking me straight in the eye.

"No problem." I smiled at her and we both got out of the car.

"Fang, who's this?" Gazzy asked me

Max POV

"Fang, who is this?" a boy around my height but a little shorter asked. He had short blonde hair and round blue eyes.

"Gazzy this is Max, Max this is our drummer Gazzy." Fang said "You're the loner girl that Fang was trying to talk to yesterday!" a girl said bouncing over to us.

"Nudge, really?" Fang looked at her. She had mocha colored skin and had bleached a streak in her bangs white.

"Sorry" She smiled sheepishly then perked up, "Hi I'm Nudge. My real name is Monique but you can call me Nudge.

most people do. That's how Fang introduces me in concerts. Not that I don't mind that you're here but why are you here? Are you and Fang dating? Or did Iggy bring you here? You look familiar how do I know you? Wait your Ella's older sister! OMG Hi!" Fang glared at her and she went quiet "Hi Nudge" I said.

"You know her?" Fang asked.

"Yeah she's my sister's best friend." I answered.

"Ah" He nodded.

"Guys are we going to practice or not?!" Iggy called from the garage opening the main part.

"Come on Max." I followed Fang into the garage, "Okay Max, do you want to listen to us first, or do you want to show everyone what you've got?"

"I might as well get this over with" I sighed and Fang smirked at me.

"You can use my guitar." he pointed at a black electric guitar in the front corner of the garage.

"Thanks." I pulled the strap over my head and sighed, what song? "This is a song I wrote, it's called Remember When" I closed my eyes and began playing.

Remember When by Avril Lavigne (I don't own this song) Remember when I cried to you a thousand times I told you everything You know my feelings It never crossed my mind That there would be a time For us to say goodbye What a big surprise

But I'm not lost

I'm not gone

I haven't forgot

These feelings I can't shake no more

These feelings are running out the door

I can feel it falling down

And I'm not coming back around

These feelings I can't take no more

This emptiness in the bottom drawer

It's getting harder to pretend

And I'm not coming back around again

Remember when...

I remember when it was together till the end Now I'm alone again Where do I begin?

I cried a little bit

You died a little bit

Please say there's no regrets

And say you won't forget

But I'm not lost

I'm not gone

I haven't forgot

These feelings I can't shake no more

These feelings are running out the door

I can feel it falling down

And I'm not coming back around

These feelings I can't take no more

This emptiness in the bottom drawer

It's getting harder to pretend

And I'm not coming back around again

Remember when...

That was then

Now it's the end

I'm not coming back

I can't pretend

Remember When

These feelings I can't shake no more

These feelings are running out the door

I can feel it falling down

And I'm not coming back around

These feelings I can't take no more

This emptiness in the bottom drawer

It's getting harder to pretend

And I'm not coming back around again..

I finished the song and look at them.

"Oh. My. GOD! Please join the band please!" Nudge begged, I smiled at her and looked at the rest of them.

"Max you're amazing!" Iggy said.

"Yeah Max you are." Gazzy added.

"I told you you were amazing." Fang smirked at me.

"Well show me what you guys got." I smiled at Fang and handed him his guitar.

"K, we will. We'll play Whispers in The Dark" The band started playing and I smiled.

Whispers in The Dark by Skillet

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

"So you in?" Fang asked.

"Give me a reason I should." I responded.

"Stubborn, I like it." I rolled my eyes at Iggy.

"Because I want you too."

"Well when you put it that way… No."

"Come on Max." Fang practically wined at me "Play another song." I smirked.

"Fine, Payphone guys."

Payphone by Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,

The people we used to be...

It's even harder to picture,

That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday.

I gave you my love to borrow,

But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before,

But all of my bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

Now I'm at a payphone

Iggy walked up to the microphone in front of him, and Fang backed up from his.

Man, fuck that shit

I'll be out spending all this money

While you're sitting round wondering

Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing, Made it from the bottom Now when you see me I'm stunning, And all of my cars start with a push of a button Telling me the chances I blew up Or whatever you call it, Switch the number to my phone So you never could call it, Don't need my name on my shirt, You can tell it I'm ballin.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked Had a really good game but you missed your last shot So you talk about who you see at the top Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take that little piece of shit with you.

Fang stepped towards his microphone and started singing again.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

Now I'm at a payphone...

"How 'bout now?" Fang asked and my phone started going off.

"Hold on." I walked away from the garage a little bit. "Hello?"

"Max where are you?" Tara asked.

"Iggy's house."

"Why?"

"Because, Fang wants me to join his band"

"So? if Fang wants you to join the band why are you at Iggy's house?"

"Because they practice at Iggy's house."

"Oh, are you going to join the band?"

"I don't know. Maybe"

"You should."

"Well I was going to give them the answer when you called."

"Oh ok sorry, I'm going to come pick you up because… yeah I'm just going to come pick you up. Be over there in a minute. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and walked towards the garage.

"So what's your answer?" Fang asked.

"Sure and I have to go, my sister is coming to pick me up" I answered.

"Ok well, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

"And you are sitting with us at lunch now." Nudge said "Okay." I looked over at the driveway and saw my sister's jeep pull in "Bye."

Waving to them, I jogged over to the car and got in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this is REALLY late! Schools been hectic so this is the unedited verison.**

"So did you join?" Tara asked

"Yes"

"Yay! I want to normal song writer Max back. I'm tired of this loner girl Max, no offense"

"Its fine, I found my two old best friends from elementary school and the guys in the band seem nice. Did you know Nudge was in the band?"

"Yes and this talkative Max I miss"

"Stop talking about the normal and supposedly un-normal Max"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, so why did you have to pick me up?"

"Because we have company coming over so Ella's going to dress you up"

"Who's the company?"

"It's a surprise" Tara winked at me and pulled into the garage

"Why do I have to dress up?"

"Because you do now do tell Ells you're home"

"Okay" I sighed and walked inside and to Ella's room "Hey I'm home"

"Yay!" Ella rushed out of her room and pushed me into my room. "Now what do you have to wear?"

"I have clothes"

"Stop being smart" I smirked at her and flopped on my bed "But seriously do you have any good dress clothes?"

"I don't know" I closed my eyes and thought about going to school on Monday and being more social then I have been so far this year.

"Well you have this black blouse and a good pair of black skinny jeans. Put them on." Ella handed them to me and I looked at the shirt.

"Ells this is see through…"

"Whoops, here's a black cami" She handed me the tank top and I walked into the bathroom

I walked out of the bathroom in a black blouse and black jeans.

"You look good" I turned my head and saw Fang standing by the open window

"Still coming in through the window I see"

"What no thanks for my compliment?"

"Nope" I sat on my bed and Ella started applying eye shadow

"What are you getting all dressed up for?"

"Tara's boyfriend is coming over and we get to meet him." Ella answered

"I didn't know that, why'd Tara tell you but not me?" I asked

"Because I'm special"

"Fang why are you here?"

"I was invited by your sister" he answered brushing a piece of lint off his shirt

"Which sister?"

"Me" Tara said poking her head in the doorway "and Ella did you open the door for him I didn't hear the door bell ring?"

"He came through the window" I said pointing at the window

"Ok then" Tara walked away at the sound of the door bell ring

"We should have told her he's special that way" I smirked at him and I could tell he was try hard not to smack me

"No we shouldn't have" Fang smiled evilly at me

"You sure? I mean I remember your hair being dark brown but not black did you dye it so you could be Mr. Goth boy or Mr. Emo?"

"I didn't dye my hair at all, and I don't go by those names call me Mr. Sexy"

"Sure you didn't Mr. Thinks He's Sexy"

"Max, Ella, Nick t-"

"Fang" Fang corrected Tara

"Max, Ella, and _Fang _dinners ready" When Ella and Tara and walked down the hall Fang turned to me

"Why does everyone say my name like that when I correct them?"

"Because _Fang_, your name is _Nick _not _Fang_" I smirked at him and walked out of the room

I heard footsteps behind me as I walked into the kitchen/dining room.

"Max, Fang, this is my boyfriend Sam" Tara said smiling at the guy standing next to her. He was tall and had blonde curly hair and he was somewhat tan, and he had brown eyes.

"Hi" Fang and I both said and sat down at the table

The rest of the night was filled with small talk and random things about ourselves, but around 10 Fang had to leave and when he left he actually left through the front door instead of my window but as he left I handed him a small note with my cell phone number on it.

"Well I better get going too, I don't want Max and Ella to have to skip school tomorrow" Sam said standing "Bye guys, talk to you tomorrow Tara" He kissed Tara on the cheek and left

"Night" I got up and walked to my room

Once in my room I took the lace blouse and tank top off and pulled on a baggy t-shirt.

I was pulling on a pair of sweat pants when I heard a knock. I looked at the window and didn't see anyone so I opened my bedroom door.

"Do you like him?" Tara asked

"Yeah he seems nice" I said

"Wait that's not the reason I came in here" she stated

"Then why'd you come in here?"

"Because, Mom gave you this" She handed me a heart shaped locket

"She did?" I took it and was looking over it

"Yes, and there's one thing that you'll get for Christmas from her. Also open the locket"

I did as she said and stared wide-eyed at the picture. It was the last picture I had taken for my mom; I was at the beach in Florida. The waves were big because the high-tide was coming in but I was still standing in the water smiling hugely at my mom in a green satin dress we had gotten for my senior pictures.

"I didn't know she had put this is a locket"

"Yeah she has one of me from my senior pictures and on of Elena in Florida"

"Are the lockets all the same?"

"No"

"Oh"

"Well go to sleep you have school tomorrow and I hear you get to sit with your new-ish friends"

"Yeah"

"Good night"

"Night" I shut the door behind me as I walked over to the dresser.

I laid the locket on the wood surface and turned around. I lay on my bed with my eye closed and thinking over memories of Mom.

I jumped at the sound of my phone suddenly go off. I looked at it and saw it was from a number I didn't recognize.

_Hey it's me can I come in?_

I looked at the window and saw him standing outside shivering slightly. I stood up and walked to the window and pulled it open.

"I thought you had to go home" I told him closing the window feeling a cold early December wind float through the open window.

"Yeah but when I got there it was a couple minutes past my curfew so they locked me out."

"Don't you have a key?"

"I forgot it" He sighed and sat down on my bed

"I'll be right back" I walked out of the room closing the door behind me and I opened the closet in front of my bedroom door.

I pulled out a box with an air mattress stuffed inside and I pulled a sleeping bag of the shelf. I turned around and bumped into Tara.

"What are you doing with that stuff?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"I want to sleep on the floor tonight I have a kink in my neck"

"Oh, ok" Tara walked down the hall and walked into her room and shut the door. I sighed in relief and opened my door.

I threw the sleeping bag at Fang and he caught it. I carried the box inside the room and shut the door. Pulling out the mattress I remembered I forgot the pump.

"Can you unfold this and lay it on the floor somewhere, I have to grabbed the air pump"

"Ok" I swung the door open and pulled the air pump out of the closet and walked back into my room.

I started plugging in the pump to that wall outlet and the mattress.

We got the mattress blown up and Fang had laid out his sleeping bag on it.

"Do you have a spare pillow?"

"Yeah" I threw him a pillow and he lay down in the sleeping bag and I got into my bed "Night"

"Night" I turned the lamp off and was engulfed in darkness

_It was my 16__th__ birthday and I had just walked into the living room of the house and I saw all my friends. Mom was hold a birthday cake with those big number candles sticking out of the cake lit. They started singing happy birthday to me and when they wished I blew out the candles._

_Now I was at my aunt and uncle's house in Florida and my little cousin Angel was missing. Mom and I were looking around the beach when we heard a familiar scream. I looked out into the water and saw her being carried out deeper and deeper and she couldn't do anything about it. I jumped into the water Mom screaming at me not to but she knew I would be alright. I swam as fast as I could to her and right as I got to her she started going underwater. I dove under and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the surface. I swam back to shore and saw paramedics and police lining the shore line. I reached my mom and a paramedic took Angel from my arms and two of them started CPR. Mom was crying and so was I. I looked down at my soaking wet clothes and watched the paramedics carry her off to the hospital._

_I was in a car, a familiar car._

"_MOM! LOOK OUT!" Mom slammed on the brakes and I hit my head on the glass of the window next to me. I blacked out._

I gasped and shot up straight and gasping for air looked around the room.

"Max? You okay?" I looked over and Fang was standing next to my bed, I sighed and rested my elbow on my knee and set my forehead in my hand. "Max? Is there something wrong?"

"No sorry, just a bad dream"

"You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know"

"I don't know isn't an answer"

"Sure" I patted the spot next to me and I scooted over more. "First it was okay because it was my sixteenth birthday party, but then it changed to my cousin almost drowning then- then the car accident" My voice shook a little bit

"Oh," Fang put his arm around my shoulders "Do you want to talk about the accident?"

Without hesitation I started telling him about the wreck. "I was at a party my mom told me not to go to, but me being a stupid teen I snuck out with my friends and went to it anyway. There was drugs and alcohol the normal high party. The neighbors called the cops and when the cops arrived they booked all of us for drinking and doing drugs –I only drank I never did the drugs–. They took us to the police station and put us in a holding cell until our parents came and took us home. My mom came and I could tell she was pissed. The ride was silent until she started yelling halfway through the ride home" The flashback came as I keep telling Fang what happened.

_Flashback __**(Max is still telling Fang this)**_

"_How could you go to that party that I told you not to go to and drink!" Mom screamed, I stayed silent and she started yelling again "Answer me Maximum!"_

"_My boyfriend was going and I wanted to go with him" I staring at the road ahead of us_

"_BOYFRIEND?! Since when?"_

"_After Christmas break"_

"_Who?"_

"_Kole"_

"_Kole Lockwood?"_

"_Yes"_

"_How could you be dating someone?"_

"_See I like him and he likes m-"_

"_Max!"_

"_What? I was answering your question!"_

"_You're not allowed to see him anymore!"_

"_You can't tell me what to do!"_

"_Yes I can, you have to be 21 before I don't have a say in what you do or don't do"_

"_So what are you going to do when we get home, spank me? Send me to bed without dinner? Send me to my room? Ground me?"_

"_You're grounded for 2 months no friends, no phone, no computer, no TV."_

_I looked to my hands then back at the road, "MOM! LOOK OUT!" Mom slammed on the brakes, swerved but missed the car ahead of us. We crashed into the front of their car and Mom hit head on the steering wheel and her head bounced back into the seat and both our air bags went off. I hissed as I hit my head on the glass of the window next to me. I blacked out._

_I opened my eyes but closed them instantly and slowly opened them. I took in the brightness and whiteness of the room. I smelled the scent of disinfectant and lemon smelling cleaning supplies._

"_Max, you're awake!" Tara and Ella ran over to my bed. I looked over and saw Mom lying on the bed next to me. I reached for my head but Tara grabbed my hand "No, you're not allowed to touch the bandages on your head."_

"_Oh," I heard a fast beeping noise come from beside me and looked over at Mom, her chest wasn't moving. Five nurses and two doctors ran in and they started CPR._

After a minute of trying CPR they grabbed those electric paddle thingys" I took a breath remembering the scene clearly. "They shocked her but it didn't do anything so while the paddles were recharging they started CPR again. When the thing beeped to say the paddles were charged they shocked her again but she wasn't breathe still. Tara, Ella and I were in tears and two nurses were trying to calm us down and block our view. After awhile they gave up and told Tara to follow him.

"Tara told me later that I had been in a coma for two days and so had our mom. I ended up going home with a slight concussion –since the concussion I had was healing quickly, it went from a major concussion to a slight one in two days–, a broken arm and somehow I managed to get a broken nose." I smiled remembering the doctors face when he told me about the broken nose.

"Tara's birthday was really sad but I had managed to get out of the last week of school but the next week I had to take exams over. You probably know the rest. Summer was depressing. School year came and I turned into the loner girl with no friends, but actually that happened during summer." Tears started falling down my face and I remembered the locket. I got out of bed and Fang looked at me strangely. I grabbed the locket and put it on.

"What's that?" Fang asked

"A locket I got from my mom"

"Oh, well it looks p-nice"

"You were going to say pretty weren't you"

"Pfft, No" I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed "ok maybe yes I was" I looked at the clock next to me

"Its 1:30, if you're going to get up an hour before my sister you're going to half to be up in 4 and a half hour"

"Actually it will be 4 hours"

"Why?"

"Because I go running in the morning and I need to drop my car off at my house unless you want to come with me then I can say I drove here and we ran from your house"

"We could do that"

"So you're going to go running with me?"

"Sure" I smirked and Fang got up off my bed and laid down on his.

**You got to learn what happened to Max's mom! And a little Fax with Fang caring and ya…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I owns nothings**

FangPOV

I woke up to my phone buzzing in my pocket. Standing up I looked at it.

_Time To Go Running- Set For 3:30 A.M._

I walked over and stood over Max's bed.

"Max wake up." I shook her lightly.

"Wha?"

"If we're going running you need to get up."

"Oh," she sat up slowly, "what time is it?" I looked at my phone.

"3:33" Max groaned and laid back down. "Max." I threw back her covers and she curled into a ball.

"It's too early"

"You said you wanted to go running with me, so… GET. UP!" I whisper yelled

"You're right… I'll get up in 10 minutes."

"Well I'm going to shower quickly, when I'm done you have to be out of bed and dressed."

"Fine" She turned over in the bed.

"Where's the towels and stuff?"

"Under the sink." Max mumbled into her pillow. I smirked and walked into the bathroom.

**After Shower**

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Max was still sleeping. Smirking I walked back into the bathroom grabbing a glass and filling it with ice cold water.

"Max, get up."

"No" I took the glass and slowly poured it on her head.

Max bolted upright and shook her head, trying to get the water out of her hair.

"What'd you do that for?!" she almost screamed.

"Well, I told you to go get up and dressed."

"But, I was basically asleep! I agree to everything!"

"Well, get up anyway. Oh do you have anything I could borrow for today?"

"Yeah," Max got up and walked to the door. "Follow me."

I followed Max out into the hallway. Max opened a door on the right and flicked the light switch on. She pulled a box down from the top shelf and set it on the bed.

"Here, look through this."

"Where's your dad?" Max set the picture she was holding and looked at me.

"He left when Ella was six."

"And my grandma from my Mom's side, but other than that, that's it."

"So this is the only stuff you have that was your dad's, the stuff he left?"

"Yeah," I grabbed a plain black t-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

Max and I walked back to her room and she grabbed clothes from her closet and changed quickly in the bathroom. When she came I out I changed and we went to the kitchen where she scribbled a note to Tara on where she was going.

"Oh do you have a notebook for lyrics?" I asked as set our stuff in the backseat of the hummer.

"Yup," She held up a notebook that she had written 'Not Song Lyrics' across the top. "So I thought we were running."

"We are but we'll come back get in my car and I'll drive us to school."

"Ok,"

"Ready?"

"Yup," Max and I started running down the street.

**2 And A Half Hour Later- 6:30 A.M.**

We rounded the corner and I saw Max's driveway.

"Race you!" Max started sprinting and so did I.

Gasping for air, Max and I leaned against my car.

"You did better than I thought you would.' I panted taking the water bottle from Max after she chugged half.

"I was the star on the girls track team before my mom died. I also ran everyday that summer before the heat kicked in; sometimes to get her off my mind and sometimes for something to do." I downed the rest of the water and threw the bottle in the back of the car.

"Want to go to the diner for breakfast?"

"Do we have time?" I looked at my phone.

"Nope."

"Well I have a bunch of breakfast bars in my locker, we could go to school and I could hand you some bars during first hour."

"How many do you have?"

"Like 20."

"What kind?"

"Those weird 'Milk and Cereal' bars."

"Ok, could I get 4?"

"Sure."

We got in the car and I pulled out of the driveway.

"You know I don't live far from you. I live in the blue house next to Iggy's house."

"Really?"

"Yup," I pulled into the parking lot and saw Iggy standing by the door. Nudge was talking to some girls and Gazzy was talking to his sister Samantha-Angel (Samantha).

Iggy saw me pull into a parking spot and he walked towards me. Iggy looked surprised when he saw Max get out and grab her stuff from the backseat.

"Heard you got locked out of your house last night. Where'd you sleep?" Iggy asked

"Max's house." Iggy raised his eyebrows suggestively and I smacked him up-side the head.

"Damn man, when you think someone can't get any stronger they do." Max smirked as we made our way through the school doors.

There were mummers as Max, Iggy and I walked down the hall as we joked. Max laughed at something Iggy said and people stopped whispering and stared.

Iggy stopped at his locker and Max and I went on walking.

Max started opening her locker.

"Don't you have to go to your locker?" she asked.

"It's right there." I pointed at the lockers across the hall.

"Oh."

"You want me to leave or something?"

"No."

After grabbing our stuff, Max and I made our way to Science with Mr. Edwards.

**After Class**

"See you at lunch." Max said waving and walking away.

"See you then."

**At Lunch**

I spotted Max as she came in with her lunch. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey," Max said when I reached her.

"Hey, did you bring the 'Not Song Lyrics' Lyric notebook?" I asked adding air quotes.

"Yeah," I led her over to the table and I slid over from my seat down the bench so there was room for Max to sit down.

There were gasps all around us and we looked at them. I saw Ella give the thumbs up gin to Max, then she sat down with Samantha, J.J., Tess, and some other cheerleaders.

"You have a lyric book right?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, but I thought I was just the guitarist."

"Well you're also the female lead vocalist. As long as you're ok with that."

"Yeah I'm fine with it."

I took the book and started flipping through the notebook.

"These look good" I told her. Iggy took the book and Nudge looked over his shoulder.

"Let me see." Gazzy said. Iggy set the book down in the middle and they looked through it.

After they finished looking at it lunch was over and we headed off to our fourth hour after stopping at our lockers. Ella caught up with Max and I and she pulled Max back so I couldn't hear their conversation.

I walked into my fourth hour class and sat down in the back. I was instantly swarmed by girls wanting to know why Max was sitting with us at lunch.

NudgePOV

I walked into my fourth hour class and saw a swarm off girls in the back of the room. I instantly knew Fang was in the middle trying to ignore them.

"Hey Fang." A cheerleader said. Fang looked at the girl and frowned.

I stood next to Fang and looked at the girl.

It was Fang's 'number 1 fan' but in reality she was his stalker named Samantha.

"When's your next concert?" Samantha asked.

"Snow-coming." Fang answered shortly.

Are you taking anyone?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Because I'm on the ballet for Snow Queen and I need an escourt," Samantha paused and Fang cut in.

"Ask Iggy to be your escort." People laughed and a kid in the front yelled 'burn' and everyone laughed harder.

Samantha huffed and sat down at a desk in the front.

"Settle down, class has started." The teacher said walking to the board.

SamanthaPOV

"I can't believe Fang!" I screeched at my friends in the bathroom.

"Just ask Iggy, he's pretty cute." My friend Kelsey said.

"I don't want a cute escort. I want a hot one!" The bathroom door opened.

"Oh, didn't realize there was a meeting in the girl's bathroom." The girl backed out and I glared at the door.

"That was Max Martinez, wasn't it." My friends nodded and I stomped out of the bathroom.

FangPOV

I saw Max walk out of the bathroom and I sped up my walk.

Samantha stomped out of the bathroom. She saw me and started towards me, making me walk even faster towards Max.

I took Max's hand and interlocked our fingers. She looked up at me confusion in her eyes and I said under my breath.

"Go with it, Samantha might leave me alone." **(Cliché I know) **Max nodded slightly.

"Fangy-poo, will you escort me to Snow-coming? Oh, never mind." Lissa said

Max and I continued to our lockers.

**MaxPOV: At diner after school**

"Max, Ella and I are going to enter the Snow Queen running, and you should totally enter."

"Why Nudge? I'm not pretty and I have to learn how to do a waltz or something like that. I have to have an escort. Nudge you're going with Gazzy and Ella you're going with Iggy most likely. So who will be my escort? None of the guys at the school like me, cause they think I'm the emo chick who's parents left."

"Fang." Ella answered, "And they don't think that."

"Like he'll escort me."

"Fang." Ella poked the back of his neck and his hand shot back and grabbed her wrist.

"Yes?" He turned around in his booth and faced Ella.

"If Max enters the Snow Queen contest, will you be her escort?" Fang looked at me and smirked.

"Only if she enters."

"Wow Fang! Now I have to enter!" I yelled at him.

"Why?"

"Because now I technically have an escort, so those two," I pointed at Ella and Nudge, "Plus Tara, are going to nag me into it."

"So just say yes to it and get it over with."

"Yes but then I have to go dress shopping and you would have to rent a tux."

"I already own a tux."

"Then you'll have to make sure it fits then get a tie to match my dress." I took a sip of my drink.

"The tux still fits."

"How do you know?"

"I was in my cousins wedding in October."

"Oh, well go eat food." Fang smirked and Ella and Nudge started talking about colors that would look good on me.

"Well let's go back to the school and sign Max up for the running." Ella and Nudge stood up and threw money on the table.

"You guys coming? If you come we can go dress and tux shopping." Ella said looking at Iggy.

"Might as well get this shopping over with." Gazzy tossed money on the table and Fang and Gazzy slid out of the booth.

We walked out of the diner and got in separate cars. I got in Fang's car since I didn't feel like listening to Ella and Nudge blab about clothes.

When we got to the school Ella got out of Nudge's red slug bug and ran up to the door and into the school.

A couple minutes later Ella came out smiling and she got into Nudge's car.

I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

_1 New Message From Ella_

_Go to mall in Mount Pleasant_

"Fang, go to the mall in Mount Pleasant." I told him.

"What store are we going into first?"

"Let me find out." I quickly texted Ella asking which store. "Deb. Then stores 'til we find what we need."

"Okay," Fang pulled onto the highway and I pulled out my iPod and got ready for the 2 and a half hour drive.


	7. Chapter 7

I got out of the car and Nudge and Ella dragged me into Deb. I looked around and saw pink and girly stuff everywhere but I few things I would actually wear.

"Max come on!" Nudge tugged on my arm.

"I'm going to wait for the guys you go ahead." I stood by the door waiting for the guys to show up and when they finally did Ella handed me about 20 dresses to try on.

I was wedding through the dresses to find the ones I would actually wear when I found a dress that was horrible.

"Really Ella?" I held up a pink lacey frilly dress that had a bow in the back. It was strapless and was WAY too short.

"Whoops, that's mine." Ella took the dress from me.

"Nope, you're not going in that dress."

"I know I just wanted to try it on. You know just for laughs." I glared at Ella and she put it back on the rack.

"Your protective sisterness is kicking in."

"I know but did you see that dress Fang?"

"Yes ''I did and I understand why you did that."

"Thank you."

"You want to wear it to the dance." I spun around and looked at his smirking face.

"No I don't idiot."

I finished weeding through the dresses and I had 5 dresses left. Carrying them to the dressing rooms Fang walked behind me and sat down on a bench next to Iggy.

FangPOV

I sat down next to Iggy on a bench and watched Max walk into a dressing room.

Max came out in a hot pink, knee length dress.

"I really don't like it. I can't sit down in it." Max sighed and went back into the changing room. "Here Ella, try this one on."Max put the dress she just had on over the top of the side wall.

Ella came out in the dress Max had handed her.

"Max, come look at this." Ella said.

Max came out in her second dress which was a sky blue 3 quarter length dress. It had a low cut and I could tell she didn't like the cut.

"I'm guessing you don't like the low neck line." I said to her.

"No I don't, but Ella the dress looks good on you." Max said looking Ella up and down.

"Yeah but I can't sit down either." Max nodded and went back inside the room.

Nudge came out in a blue dress that had a fabric rose hooking the one strap on.

"I like this dress, Max, Ella, come look at this dress."Nudge said. Ella and Max said 'okay' and came out in a dress that was exactly the same. Ella laughed and Max smirked but looked at Nudge.

"You look beautiful Nudge." Ella said smiling.

"Thanks Ella, I really like this dress, I'm going to get it. ZOMG! You two are in the same dress! No offense Max, but Ella you look better in that dress. Ella you should get it. Ooo we could find dresses for Max to try on an-"

"No, You are NOT picking out dresses for me. I'm not a life sized Barbie." Max cut into Nudges ramble.

"Why not?"

"I told you, I'm not a human sized Barbie!"

"Fine, go change into another dress. Nudge and I'll change and we'll judge your dresses." Max sighed and walked into the room again to change.

When Max came out she was in an emerald green dress that cut of just above her knees in the front but in the back it was floor length. It was strapless and it had gems on the top. There was a ribbon around the top were the gems stopped right under her chest.

"This dress in uncomfortable." Max said pulling the top higher up on her chest.

"It looks uncomfortable." I mentioned

"Well fashion comes with a price Max." Ella said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and this price is," Max looked at the tag, "$200 bucks and it's fucking uncomfortable."

"Max!"

"What?"

"Don't say that."

"Never." Max went back into the changing room.

"I like this dress." Max said coming out of the changing room.

My eyes widened when I saw how beautiful Max looked.

The dress was red and it had one strap. It had some gems but not many. It looked to have two layers of some material. The dress was floor length and Max looked truly beautiful.

"Fang, you're drooling." I blinked and looked back at Max.

"I'm guessing you like the dress considering you were looking at me like that." Max smirked.

I flipped her off and she replied with simply flipping me off too.

"Well I'm going to get this one because this ones better than the green one."

Max went back into the changing room and when she came out she carried 5 dresses 4 in her left hand and the one she was getting in her right hand.

The girls carried the dresses to the cash register. Max handed me the 4 dresses she decided against and I put them on the return rack. I came back and saw Max handing the cashier her credit card. Like the ninja I am I grabbed the band's credit card handed the cashier Nudges dress and she added it to the bill. I pushed Max back and handed the cashier the card. The cashier smirked at Max as _I_ finished paying.

"Now it's shoe shopping!" Nudge clapped.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Max asked.

"Because the dresses and stuff are for a band performance kind of; therefore I buy it with band credit card."I sighed, "Now to buy shoes and ties." Max smirked as we entered the shoe store.

"Max either get silver flats or silver heels." Ella instructed Max.

"Why heels?" Max groaned.

"Because you can't wear high tops or converse."

"Not fair."

"Go find shoes."

I followed Max to the side of the store where they had her size and she started looking at the shoes.

"How 'bout these?" I held up a pair of dark blue really high and I mean _really _high heels. She glared at me and went back to looking at the silver as Ella put it 'flats'.

"Why are these so girly?" Max huffed.

"Maybe 'cause, I don't know." I answered. I held up a pair of silver heels that looked to cross in the front before the buckle. "How about this pair?"

"Fang really? Wait, I actually like those." Max took them from me and tried the on. She stood up and walked over to me in them. "Good job. I'm getting these since everything else is stiletto high or really girly sparkly flats."

I handed Max the box and she took the shoes off and put her high tops on. Max handed the box off the Ella and we sat down on a bench inside the store waiting for Ella and Nudge to find some horribly high heels or high priced. But I honestly didn't care about the price as long as it was under 50 bucks for a pair of shoes.

"Fang, you both got our shoes. Here Max," Ella handed Max her heels and walked to the register.

Max and I got up and followed everyone to the front of the store.

I paid and we headed to a store with ties.

We walked into the store and Ella and Iggy went to the aisle with purple ties and Nudge dragged Gazzy down the aisle with blue ties.

Max and I walked down the aisle with red ties looking at each one.

"How about this one?" I showed her the tie and she nodded.

"I think it's a little too dark, but I think the one next to it matches." Max said pointing at the tie she meant.

"Fang? Oh hey, Gazzy, Nudge they're right here." Iggy said.

"You guys find a tie?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah we think this one matches." Max replied.

"Ok well you know those things that guys put in their pocket? Yeah they are giving the out free with a purchase of 2 ties, or 20 bucks and a tie each is almost 20 so yeah." Nudge said.

"Oh okay." Max and I walked to the front and paid.

"So now where?" Nudge asked?

"Well its 6:36, so dinner?" Ella said looking at her phone.

"I'm good with dinner." Iggy said.

"Well Iggy and Gazzy need tux's right?" Max asked.

"No we have them already." Iggy replied.

"Good 'cause I didn't want to wait another hour to get food." I smirked at Max and we walked towards the cars.

"Max!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

I held her to my chest as the truck sped past us and I saw the driver was texting.

"Max! Are you okay?!" Ella and the others ran over to us.

"Ya, I-I'm fine." Max stuttered shaking slightly.

"You sure?" I asked letting her go but turning her to face me.

"Ya," Ella took Max's hand and they crossed the 'road' to the cars and I unlocked my car so Max could get in.

I jogged over seeing Ella struggling to get Max in the car.

"No, I'm not getting in."Max said.

"Max, please get in." Ella sighed.

I took the opportunity to grab Max by her waist and I set her in the passenger seat.

"Fang!" Max punched my arm as I buckled the seat belt. I shut the door, nodded at Ella and jogged over to the drivers side.

"Fang!" Max yelled at me from the seat next to me. "Fang!"

"What?!" I looked at her.

"I-Thanks," Max blushed and looked down.

"Is Maxie blushing?" I smirked.

"Never call me that again, and shut up!" Max crossed her arms and stared out the windshield.

When Iggy and Gazzy showed up I backed out of the parking spot and looked at everyone. I dug my phone out of the consol and unlocked it.

"Fang, no texting." Max said.

"Wasn't going to." I pressed 'call' and put the phone to my ear. "Hey Ella, where we eating?"

"Let's just do fast food, so BK or McDonalds?"

"BK or McDonalds guys."

"BK" Max, Iggy, and Gazzy said.

"Looks like BK." I told Ella.

"Ok meet you there." Ella hung up.

"She hung up on me." I frowned and made a fake sad face at Max, she laughed.

"You got her to laugh!"

"Way to state the obvious, Ig." I smirked.

When we arrived at Burger King we ordered our food and sat down at a table.

I sat down across from Max next to Iggy. I stared at Max and when she raised her eyebrow at me I raised mine at her.

"Fang stop copying me." Max said as Ella and Nudge carried the trays over to us.

"So since today is Sunday and we have tomorrow off, we could have a sleepover at my house. The guys sleep on the floor and the girls on the couches." Nudge said sitting down.

"Nudge, I doubt we can." Max said.

"Max, just tell Tara it's a band and cheerleader thing." Ella told Max.

"Ya, but she would get suspicious, especially since I don't get along with cheerleaders." Max took a fry and dipped it in her cherry mixed with coke icee and ate said fry.

"But you get along with me and Ella." Nudge said.

"You two aren't sluts."

"True," I said, "My ex, Lissa, only wanted sex." Max raised an eyebrow at me, "Which I never gave to her."

"Good boy." Max smiled.

"What Max, you want to be the first person Fang does?"Max choked on a fry and Ella patted her back; I smacked Iggy.

"Iggy! I know you're a pervert, but really?! In public too!" Nudge said. "And Max could have died on that fry. Did you know you can choke on drinking water? I didn't, Mr. Travis told us that during History on Friday."

Max took a sip of her icee and glared at Iggy; he flinched and looked at me. He flinched again and my glare and looked at his food.

"So what do you say about the sleepover?" Nudge asked.

I gave Max a look that said:

'Say ok to it, we can get revenge on Iggy.'

Max nodded slightly in response.

"I guess I'm cool with it." Max sighed setting the trash on the tray.

"Yay! How 'bout you guys? I know Ella's answer."

"I'm in." Gazzy said.

"So am I." I said.

"If I get to see chicks in p.j.'s I'm in." Iggy said.


	8. Dress Shopping

**So as you can see the chapters are gonna be out much faster now. I was suppose to update this yesterday but my computer had other heated and it would turn on all day but it's all better now so hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh! And things between Max and Fang are going to heat up starting now i believe so yeah enjoy!**

MaxPOV

After finishing our dinner I called Tara.

One. Two. Three rings.

"Hello?" Tara answered.

"Hey Tara, Nudge is having a sleepover thing. Can Ella and I go?" I asked leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Sure."

"Thanks, we'll be by to pick clothes up and drop off dresses."

"Dresses?"

"Yes, dresses. Nudge and Ella signed me up to be in the running for Snow Queen."

"My little athletic sister in a running for a school queen."

"Be quiet, I'm only doing this 'cause it'll make Ella and Nudge happy."

"Sure," Tara held out the word, "so who's your escort?"

"Fang," I mumbled.

"Who?"

"Sorry got to go, tell you later. Maybe." I hung up and set my phone in the cup holder.

"Why'd you mumble my name?" Fang asked pulling to a stop.

"Tara wanted to know who my escort is and I'm not going to tell her. She'll find out this weekend."

"Nice."

"So when do we learn this dance thing?"

"Tomorrow through Friday."

"What times?"

"Tomorrow at noon and Tuesday through Friday lunch time and after school."

"So we don't have lunch?"

"We will have lunch." Fang said rolling his eyes.

"'Kay good." Fang smirked and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**LINEBREAK**

FangPOV

"Max. Max. MAX!" I shook Max but she didn't wake up I checked for a pulse and found one.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Ella said walking out of the house with three bags. "I grabbed stuff for Max."

"Can you get me a bucket of water or a glass?" I said.

"Fine," Ella walked over to the garage and grabbed a bucket and the hose and filled the bucket. She walked over to me and handed me the bucket.

"Thanks," I said and looked at Max. "Now to do this without soaking the inside of my car…" I unbuckled Max and picked her up and laid her on the grass. I slowly poured the water on her and she shot awake.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Max yelled tried to pour the water on me but only managed to get more water on herself.

I got back in the car and saw Max throw the bucket towards the garage and then stomp to the car. I drove out of Max's driveway and started toward Nudges' house.

Nudge beat us to her house by a minute, but since I didn't know we were racing I win! **(Ow! I just burnt myself on my coffee. Bad coffee.)**

"'Kay we're sleeping in the basement. The guys will sleep on the floor and the girls will sleep on the couches expect we have room for 2 couches so one girl will have to sleep on the floor." Nudge said throwing a couple air mattress' on the floor.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Max sighed.

"Okay," Max threw her stuff on the floor and Iggy set his stuff next to Max's stuff. "No Iggy." Nudge pointed to the spot next to the couch Ella was sleeping on. "Gazzy sleep over in the corner. Max and Fang sleep anywhere but by Gazzy."

"And eachother."

"Shut it Ig." I said before Max could swear. "Max don't swear. Nudge's parents will hate you."

"They already do." Nudges mom said walking down the stairs with a tray of food. "Thought you'd be hungry even though you ate 2 hours ago."

"Thanks," Nudge said, "but Mom, you haven't ever met Max. How do you hate her?"

"Because, I know her older sister and I knew her parents."

"How?" Max asked.

"Your mom was my best friend since middle school. But when she stole my boyfriend senior year of high school we didn't get along. Then she married him and you know the rest."

"Well he turned out to be a di-as-jerk, and he left. So you were probably better off."

"Yes, you're right but that doesn't change who your sister is… or was."

"What do you think she was?" Ella asked.

"A murder."

"WHAT?!" Max nearly screamed.

MaxPOV

I can't believe her! Accusing Tara of murdering someone.

"She killed my son."

"No she didn't!"

"How do you know? You were in middle school."

"I was there. He threatened her. Shoved her to a wall, and when I tried to help my sister your son picked me up and threw me in a rose bush, breaking my arm and I remember the doctors pulling 12 thorns out of the broken arm. The doctors thought Tara had beat me because of all the cuts, bruises, and my broken arm being broke in 2 different places."

"But he OD'd and your sister gave him the drugs."

"Yeah, because he threatened to kill me."

"With what?"

"A knife. You know that knife that had the blood on it? Yeah, well that blood was mine. He pulled it on me and cut my arm and he had started cutting my throat when Tara gave in and gave him the pain killer. My sister did that to protect me!" Fang was holding me back now. "So if you want to blame someone. Blame me!" I pulled out of Fang's grip and stalked up the stairs.

I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs as I slammed the door and walked outside.

"Max!" Ella shouted when I started running down the middle of the road.

I started running through the woods when I was tackled.

"Max, don't scream, it's just me." I was spun around on the ground and I looked up at the person pinning me to the ground.

"Fang," I felt a tear slide down my face and he got off me and sat next to me.

"Shh, Max, It's okay." Fang cradled me to him and he rubbed my back.

"No," I shook my head against his shoulder, "no, it's not okay." Fang took my shoulders and pushed me back so he could look at my face.

""Max, it's in the past it doesn't matter."

"Tell that to Nudge's mom."

"No one's hurt. Maybe grieving, but its okay."

"My arm still hurts every now and then."

"Remember when I broke my leg in like third grade, 'cause I was showing off on the monkey bars?" I nodded and he continued. "Well my leg hurts every now and then. Mainly after a concert or gym."

"Yeah, but sometimes it feels like the thorns are getting pressed deeper and deeper in my arm."

"I can't say I know how you feel, because I don't know what it feels like to have thorns stuck in my arm. I don't know what it feels like to not have parents or have a sibling accused or murder. But I _can _comfort you and be there for you." I hugged Fang and he rubbed my back again.

I felt tears start running down my face again and Fang continued to rub my back.

When his phone went off I was still crying on his shoulder.

"Yo," Fang answered.

"Yeah she's fine."

"Ella, she's fine. I'm with her right now."

"No, we'll be fine, I'll take her home."

"Bye." Fang hung up and looked me in the eye.

"You want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll be okay at Nudge's house."

"You want to go back?" Fang raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes,"

"You sure?"

"Fang, I'll be fine."

"Okay." I stood up and grabbed my phone.

Fang stood up and stood in front of me. He started leaning closer and before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. My eyes fluttered closed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips.

We kissed for what seemed like an hour but we pulled apart and started walking back to the road.

When we got back to the house, Ella ran up and hugged me tightly. Fang went up to Nudge's mom and pulled her aside.

"I understand your upset about losing your son, but that was four years ago. Plus you shouldn't treat your daughters friends like that. She could have gotten hit by a car!"

"You're right, Fang."

We walked into the living room and Max looked at me. I sat down next to her and looked over at Iggy.

"Fang," I looked up at Nudge's mom, "Max," Max looked over too, "And Ella, are not aloud in this house anymore. So leave now. Grab your things and get the hell out of my house."

"Mom! You can't do that!" Nudge yelled standing up.

"Yes I can and I can also do this, Monique you are not a loud to talk to them or be in the band."

"Mom, our first gig for the school is this Saturday. I have to play and I have to have an escort to the dance."

"After the dance, no more." Nudge's mom walked out of the room.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Max stood up and walked to the door.

"No, Max wait." Max turned around and jumped when she saw me standing _right _behind her.

"We can all stay all at my house or in our tree house thing." I handed Max her coat and her sleeping bag.

"Let's stay in the tree house, Fang."

"Iggy, a tree house is tiny all of us aren't going to fit in it." Max said.

"Yes we will." I closed the house door and followed Max to my car.

We got into the car and drove towards the public park.

**LINEBREAK IS IN CAPS!**

"Fang, where are we going?"

"To the tree house."

"But we're in the woods."

"I know Max. The tree house should be there." I pointed up into a weeping willow and saw the window in the tree house. "The latter is right here."

"That's a huge tree house." Max said starting to climb up the tree.

"Yeah, don't you remember it?" I said climbing up after her.

"No I- Holy Shicabobs." Max's eyes were wide looking around.

"Holy Shicabobs?"

"Yes, Shicabobs."

"You remember it now?"

"Yeah," Max picked up the soccer ball Iggy, Max and I sighed. "I remember when we would play with this in the park after school."

"Maxie's going down memory lane." Iggy said smiling."

"I can still push you out the window."

"I'll help." I added.

"I'm just going to set up my bed." Iggy walked away and Max smirked.

"Good luck, your stuffs down there. Or are you sleeping under the stars tonight?" I told Iggy.

"Damnit."

I threw the rope down and Gazzy and Nudge tied the rope to a few sleeping bags. When they finished I pulled up the sleeping bags and untied them.

After Max and I had untied them Max threw the sleeping bags at Iggy's head.

"The hell Max?!" Iggy screamed.

Max smirked and threw the rope back down.

After getting all our stuff inside Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy climbed the latter.

"Fang can you set an alarm on your phone so we can get up at 9?" Ella asked.

"Nooo, please don't." Max groaned.

"I can't my phones dead." I said.

"Really Fang?" Ella asked

"Really Ella." I threw my phone at Ella and she tried to turn it on.

"I guess it really is dead." Ella handed me my phone and I put it in my back pocket.

We all set up our beds and now we sat on the floor in a circle.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Nudge clapped. Ella smiled, Gazzy shrugged, Iggy, Max and I groaned. "Come on!"

"Fine," Iggy sighed.

"No, every time I play I get stuck locked in a closet with some guy!" Max yelled throwing her hands up.

"Max, do you see any closets?" Ella asked.

"No, but knowing you, you'll come up with something."

"Well so far its four against two."

"Fang, you want to people?" Nudge asked.

"Not really." I said sighing.

"Please play Fang."

"No Fang, don't leave me alone to die."

"I don't care if we play or not! Don't say I'm in or against it."

"Max, just play."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm your favorite sister."

"Since when have you been Tara?"

"Very funny Max." Ella narrowed her eyes.

"I know I'm just so freaking hilarious!" I smirked at Max's comment.

"Now Max, you have no choice you have to play."

Max groaned and laid on the floor throwing her hands up.

"Suck it up, Max." Iggy said.

"I don't wanna."

"Just do it!"

"NEVER BITCH!"

"I'm not a female."

"You are now."

"Iggy, truth or dare?" Ella asked.


	9. Truth or Dare Gone Wrong

**Hey guys chapters will be updated quicker right now because my computer is going in and getting fixed! So hopefully that will stop my computer from its little "No I don't wanna turn on for you! So ha go get stressed out that you may never be able to use me again!". I've got almost through writing chapter 11 on my computer so hopefully that will go up before this Saturday I believe thats when I'm allowing my mom to take it in. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? I mean I obvisously don't on Maximum Ride if I did there would be alot of Dylan haters after me for creating him!**

MaxPOV

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Iggy's lap until we go to bed." I smiled evilly at Ella.

Ella stood up and walked over to Iggy and sat down on him.

"Fang, truth or dare?" Ella looked at Fang.

"Truth."

"Do you like Max sitting on you?"

"Her butts kind of boney but I really don't care." Fang sighed leaning back on his hands.

See a few 20 million dares ago, I was dared to sit on Fang's lap until Nudge said I could get of him.

"Max, truth or dare?" I tilted my head back and looked at him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug Iggy, and tell him you love him." I glared at Fang and stood up.

I walked over to Iggy and pulled him to his feet, but Ella stood up so I wouldn't kill her pulling Iggy up.

"I love you, Iggy… Just kidding." I smirked and walked back to Fang and dropped into his lap.

"Mother trucker! Never do that again."

"But Why?!"

"'Cause it hurt."

"But Why?"

"'Cause I have balls Max."

"Ok, didn't need to know that….. partially. Gazzy, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why'd you choose truth?"

"Because, now what's my truth?"

"That was your truth."

"Oh, Iggy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Ella."

"'Kay." I glared at Gazzy but he looked at Iggy and Ella.

"'Kay, Fang truth or dare?" Iggy asked after he finished his dare.

"I guess I'll go with dare." Fang sighed.

"I dare you to give Max a hickey." My eyes widened.

"FUCK NO!" I screamed.

"Max it's Fang's dare he has to do it."

"I'm not doing that." Fang said.

"There are no chickens Fang."

I jumped up and ran towards the window.

"Rejection!" Gazzy tackled me to the ground but I keep fighting him. "Ig, help! I'm not going to be able to hold her down." Iggy ran over and held my shoulders to the ground.

"Fang, hurry up." Iggy said.

I saw Fang hesitate before getting up and walking towards us.

"Fang, you'll probably have to lay on her to keep her down."

Fang placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt his weight as he lay down on top of me. I closed my eyes and he pushed my head to the side and pushed my hair aside.

His lips brushed against my neck before he lightly bit my neck and started sucking.

I squirmed but I couldn't do much against his weight. I tried to roll sideways away but it was no use, I was trapped getting a stupid hickey by the guy who was my best friend and still is.

Fang stood up and walked back to the group and sat down without a word. Iggy looked at my neck and smiled.

"Good work Fang." Iggy held out his hand to help me up but I just pushed his hand aside and glared at him while standing up.

"Max, you don't have to sit on Fang's lap anymore." Nudge smiled weakly.

"I'm done with this game." I rubbed my neck, "Goodnight."

"Same." A deep voice said behind me.

"No! Max, Fang, come on! That dare wasn't so bad." Ella pouted.

"You said that awhile ago when I was dared to make out with him! I done, got it?"

"Okay," Ella sighed.

"Guys let's just all go to bed." Nudge suggested.

"Alright," Gazzy smiled and turned off the lantern.

I got in my sleeping bag and curled in a ball because of the coldness from the night air.

**30 Minutes later!**

I started shivering as the night drew on. I rolled over still in my ball against the wall, but said wall moved.

"Max?" The wall whispered, "Max you're shivering."

"No, really?!"

"Here Max." Fang took his shirt off and handed it to me. More like flung it on my face but same difference.

It had a little smell of Axe, but it smelled good. I pulled his shirt over my head taking in the smell. Fang got out of his sleeping bag and unzipped it to make it a blanket, he laid it over me and laid back down against the wall.

"Fang get in my sleeping bag."

"Why?"

"One, it'll keep you warm and eighty-seven it'll keep me warm too."

"One, you need to get help with counting. Sixty-nine I knew you just want to be warm."Fang shivered.

"You're shivering, get in the sleeping bag."

"Fine." Fang got in and I laid against him for warmth. "Now since I'm here give me my shirt."

"Here," I handed him the shirt and handed it to him.

Fang pulled the shirt on and I laid my head back on his chest.

It was amazing how much warmer it was with a second sleeping bag and another person in the sleeping bag with you.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-1 Hour Later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"This is a public park. That tree house is illegal. Please come down immediately."

"Hold on," Fang sighed, "I'll take care of this."

Fang climbed down the latter with what looked like a pamphlet in hand.

**FangPOV**

"This is legal to be here." I handed the paperwork to the police officers.

"Ok, I guess it is legal, but if there is a fire it's you who will be put in jail." One of them said handing the papers back.

"There won't be a fire."

"Well have a nice night sir."

"You too." I climbed back up and everyone was sitting up in their sleeping bags; the lantern on.

"Fang? Fang, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Nudge. Go ahead and go back to sleep." Iggy turned the lantern off and lay back down.

I walked over to where Max was making me sleep in with her. I got in next to her and I felt Max shiver at the night air go into the sleeping bag when I got in.

"Fang, what happened?" Max asked.

"I just had to prove this was legal." I sighed and laid my head on hers and closed my eyes.

"Oh," Max sighed and fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Next Morning/ 6 Hours Later_

I heard feet shuffling around in the darkness.

A twig snapped and I heard someone cus quietly then the sound of dry leaves crunch against the ground.

I slid out of the sleeping bag, grabbed a sweat shirt then looked out the window.

"Fang?" I looked back towards the sound, "Fang, where'd you go?" Another twig snapped below.

I made a slight gesture and Max got up. I pointed at my bag then pulled at my sweat shirt. She nodded and grabbed the other sweat shirt in my bag and pulled it over her head. She came over to me and we looked out the window.

I made out a figure below, another twig snapped and the first figure's head spun towards the sound. Another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Stop stepping on twigs! They could have heard you!" The first figure scolded the second figure.

"Sorry Dylan." _Dylan I know that name._

"How do I recognize the name Dylan?" I said under my breath.

"I think he's on the football team." Max answered.

"So did you bring the stuff?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." The other guy said.

"Good job, Damon." Dylan and Damon turned their backs to us and I looked at Max.

"It's about a 12 foot drop. You think we can jump out the window and make it?" I asked.

"No, but we could probably make a 6 foot jump off the latter." Max answered.

"Let's do this." I walked to where the latter was and started going down looking at the two with the evil plan I don't know but I want to know.

I got half way down and looked up to Max and I nodded then climbed onto the branch silently. Max got halfway down and I jumped off the branch.

I hit the ground one knee on the ground. I heard a thud next to me and saw Max in the same position. We stood up and Damon and Dylan looked at us with wide eyes.

"Oh by the way, we heard you coming." Max and I smirked.

Damon raised his hands and got in fighting position. I watched Dylan across from me and every now and then I saw Max move out of the corner of my eye.

Dylan grabbed something from his pocket and pointed it at Max. I jumped up and tackled Dylan to the ground.

Damon threw a punch at Max which she blocked and counter acted with a kick to his chest sending him back.

Dylan got an arm free before I knew it I had a nose gushing with blood. Dylan flipped me onto my back. He pinned my arms down; I looked at Max.

My eyes widened at the sound of a gunshot and I watched Max fall to the ground. I fought with all my strength –plus my raging anger- and got free.

"Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella! Someone call 911!" I yelled a lantern flicked on and I saw Ella's silhouette at the window.

I took Dylan and Damon with a punch both and I kneeled next to Max. I pressed both of my hands to the bullet wound and applied pressure to it.

"They're on their way, Fang!" Iggy yelled down.

"The police coming?"

"Yeah, do you need help?"

"Run to the road and flag them down."

"Okay," Iggy started down the latter and jumped off half way down and sprinted out of the woods on the path.

"Come on Max. Stay awake. Max look at me." Max blinked up at me, "You'll be okay just hold on 'kay?" I heard the sirens getting closer and closer.

Within the next minute Iggy, the police, and the paramedics came running over to us.

"Taylor, help him. Check his nose out." A paramedic instructed the other paramedic. A tall blonde paramedic came over and had me sit on a stump so she could check my nose.

"It's broken. Here's this." She handed me a towel and I held it to my nose.

Nudge, Ella and Gazzy watched from the window at all the ciaos on the ground. Nudge and Gazzy were trying to calm Ella down but every now and then she would break down in more tears and sobs.

I watched two policemen take Dylan and Damon away in cuffs. A paramedic had tried to take me to the ambulance but I told them I wasn't going without Max.

"Hey, we're taking her to the squad now. Are you going to go now?" Taylor smiled.

"Yeah," I stood up and wobbled a little from blood loss.

"Fang, take my phone. I'll take these guys to the hospital." Iggy handed me his phone and I put it in my pocket.

Taylor walked behind me for awhile but she had to eventually help me back to the squad. Stupid blood loss.

I got in the back and held onto Max's hand.

Taylor pulled the doors shut and we started off to the hospital. The lights and siren were on so that meant Max was in bad condition.

I saw she was hooked up to two IV's, one in each arm; Oxygen mask; and a heart monitor.

There were lots of wires and tubes coming out of her and I had to look away from her pale figure.

"Two victims, one female, one male; first victim; female; gunshot wound to the chest; age around 18. Second victim; male; broken nose; also age around 18." A paramedic holding Max's IV's said to the doctor.

"Gunshot, treatment room 5." The doctor said. "Tara get treatment 7 set up for the broken nose patient, and get Doctor Early down here for it."

I looked at the nurse and her eyes widened.

"Okay," My wheelchair was pushed into Max's room and I watched as two doctors and a couple nurses tended to her.

"What's her name?" One of the doctors asked.

"Maximum Martinez." I answered.

"I know her…. Is she Tara's sister?"

"Yes."

"I'm her dad."

**A/N and that's the end of this chapter! *Trollface* no its not. You mad?**

"What?"

"I'm Jeb,"

"Doctor Batchelder, can you still treat her?" the other doctor asked.

"Yes, yes I can."

"Treatment 7 is ready." A nurse said.

"7's patient is right there." Another nurse said.

The first nurse pushed my wheelchair out into the hall and across the hall into treatment 7.

"Here Fang, put your arm around my shoulder." The doctor said.

"How do you know my name?" I obeyed and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Tara told me." The doctor helped me up, but I almost fell back because of the blood rushing to my head.

I sat down on the gurney and Doctor Early –so his name tag said– looked at my nose.

"I'm going to have to put it back into place." He pinched my nose and jerked it back into place. "Tara get a couple blood bags of O negative."

"That's my sister's blood type." Tara smiled.

"Nurse Martinez report to treatment 5."


	10. Ch 10(Can't Think of a Chapter Name)

**Hey, there was a review saying you were confused so 13Swifty what are you confused about? Maybe I can help explain it to you… hopefully, and I'm updating twice today because I don't know how much I can use my sisters computer because my mom made me pack my laptop up today earlier and we took it in so tomorrow they will start working on it and hopefull they fix the issues but I was told that since it was an HP I was very lucky that the computer lasted about 3 years seeing as most of them last 18 months apparently.**

**So yeah 13Swifty please tell me what you're confused on or hopefully this chapter will explain it to you but if it doesn't tell me what you're confused about and I will explain it to you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing including MR, any of the songs in this chapter or anything else copyrighted in this chapter.**

"Go ahead." Tara nodded and left. "Are you in pain anywhere else, Fang?"

"No,"

"Okay,"

"Doctor Early, the gunshot patient needs blood and we only have one pint." Tara said opening the door.

"Tara, what blood type do you have?"

"B positive." Tara answered.

"That would kill her instantly."

"Well I have her blood type according to Tara." I mentioned.

"Oh yeah, but you don't have a lot of blood right now."

"But in a few minutes he'll have enough blood to give a pint every 5 or less minutes **(A/N I don't thinks that's true but what the hell)**. But we can give him orange juice and cookies between times."

"Yes, but how soon will they need the blood?"

"Well, they're going to take her into surgery in 20 minutes so in maybe 15 minutes."

"Go get the empty blood bags, mark them with O Negative and quickly get back here. There's no reason for you or anyone else to lose another family member or friend."

"Okay." Tara quickly left the room.

When she came back Doctor Early had laid me back on the gurney and started filling the bags.

"Tara, do you have the O Negative blood? We're taking her into surgery." A nurse said poking her head in the doorway.

"Here are two bags. We're working on the third." Tara handed the nurse the blood bags.

"Okay, the third bag is ready to go." Tara took the third bag from Doctor Early and handed it to the nurse.

The nurse left and headed down the hall.

Tara handed me a large glass of orange juice and two cookies.

"Here finish these and we'll probably be able to take some more blood in a couple minutes." Tara smiled.

"Doctor Early?" A nurse poked her head in the door.

"Yes?" He answered.

"There's a little boy with his hand stuck in a vase."

"Ok, Tara once he finishes, be sure to wait a minute before you take blood again. Then have a nurse take it down to surgery."

"Ok Doctor Early."

MaxPOV **(GASP!)**

I was floating around in a gray mist, it was pretty boring but I keep seeing people I know flash in front of me then they disappear. But one face keeps coming back.

I saw a scene from when we were dress shopping.

_Flashback_

"_Max!" Fang grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him._

_A truck sped by, the drivers head down not looking in front of him._

_End_

Another memory came.

_Flashback_

_I was running. Running down the middle of the road. I turned into the woods and I had gotten far enough in the woods I couldn't see through to the road._

_Multiple twigs snapped when I was tackled to the ground._

_I began crying and Fang comforted me._

_Fang REALLY cared._

_We were kissing. My first kiss was with Fang._

_End_

The flashback ended before I wanted it to but now I felt weird. Different. But a new flashback came, one more painful to see. My chest hurt, I looked at my shirt and saw it was Fangs black sweat shirt. It had a hole in it and there was a darker black spot on the shirt around the hole. Blood.

_Flashback_

_Damon raised his hands and got in fighting position. I watched Damon standing across from me._

_Dylan grabbed something from his pocket and pointed it at me. Fang jumped up and tackled Dylan to the ground._

_Damon threw a punch at me which I blocked and counter acted with a kick to his chest sending him back._

_Fang looked at me when Dylan had managed to flip Fang to his back and punch him._

_My eyes widened at the sound of a gunshot and I fell to the ground. I could barely see through the clouds covered my eyes but I could see that Fang was fighting a lot more and strength and got free._

"_Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella! Someone call 911!" Fang yelled._

_Fang took Dylan and Damon with a punch both and he kneeled next to me. He pressed both of his hands to the bullet wound on my chest and applied pressure to it._

"_They're on their way, Fang!" Iggy yelled down._

"_The police coming?"_

"_Yeah, do you need help?"_

"_Run to the road and flag them down."_

"_Okay," Iggy started down the latter and jumped off half way down and sprinted out of the woods on the path._

"_Come on Max. Stay awake. Max look at me." I blinked up at Fang through the clouds, he was hovering over me and I could see the pain in his onyx eyes, "You'll be okay just hold on 'kay?" Fang started talking to me and sort of comforting me, but most likely was to help comfort himself._

_End_

I saw a hill and sat down in the 'grass'.

FangPOV

Max has been in surgery for probably 10 minutes; I had given I think 12 pints of blood to her cause.

Iggy and the rest of the band –plus Ella– had shown up about half an hour ago.

Tara keep checking on me and brining me more orange juice every 5 seconds.

"You're probably going to hate orange juice after today." Tara laughed.

"Probably." I took a sip from the glass and set it on the table next to me and started playing an app on my phone.

"Tara, your sisters out of surgery." Doctor Batchelder said.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"She's stable enough for a visitor but only two of you can visit her."

"Ella and Tara should go." I said

"Okay," Ella said standing up.

"Nurse Martinez to treatment 2."

"Well, I'll see Max later when I'm making my runs." Tara head to the room she was called to.

EllaPOV

I started to Max's room after being told what room it was.

I opened the door and saw Max laying on the bed hooked up to machines.

A heart monitor beeped steadily next to her sleeping form. She had a breathing tube taped into her mouth and down her throat.

Sitting down next to her I took a hold of her hand.

**(Linebreak if the linebreak didn't show up.)**

I sat next to Max for an hour and I was going to sit next to her for longer, but I got a text from Iggy, saying we had to go.

IggyPOV **(And hopefully I write this in a pervy Iggy's head which shouldn't be hard being who I am :D )**

We got to the school gym where we stood across from our partner.

Since Fang doesn't have a partner currently, he has to learn the dance with the mayor's daughter, Megan.

Megan wasn't that bad looking, she was pretty hot. But I have eyes for a certain Martinez. But you didn't hear that from me and no it's not Max! That would be gross, ew.

After about an hour of learning the dance we got dismissed for the day.

"Guys, I'm going home." Fang said unlocking and getting in his hummer.

"Okay." I nodded and we went to Nudge's car.

FangPOV

"Megan I can't be your escort." I looked at the ceiling of the tree house and I sighed into the phone.

"Are you sure Fang?" Megan practically begged.

"Sorry Megan." I pulled the strap of Max's bag over my shoulder and grabbed mine. "Listen I got to go. Good luck finding an escort." I hung up and started down the latter.

I walked out to my car and got in, turning the radio on so I couldn't hear my own thoughts. I didn't want to think about her. Max. How it's my fault she's even in the fucking hospital.

I banged the wheel at a stop light and shook my head to try and get the thought out of my head.

I blared the radio until I got home, where I got out of the car and walked inside.

"Mom already?" I looked at my passed out mom beer bottle in hand.

I took the bottle and drank the last swallow of the alcohol and put the bottle by the others on the counter.

I dropped both bags –Max and I's– on the floor and closed my door. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what I could've done to have been the one in that hospital and not Max. I reached over blindly and grabbed my iPod.

I was about to press play when I got a text.

_Hey band meeting/practice_

_-Igster_

I sat up and scribbled a note in my horrible penmanship.

'Went to band practice. Take a pain killer for your hangover head ache. Take a nap in your room. I should be back in maybe a couple hours.

-Nick'

I set the note in front of her and walked out of the house.

"Hey." I said cutting through my neighbor's lawn into Iggy's.

"Your mom sober?" Iggy asked.

"What do you think?" I replied smirking.

"Passed out of the kitchen floor, which you then moved to either the living room couch or her bed."

"Close. Passed out at the kitchen table, but I left her there."

"Do I smell the hint of beer on your breath?"

"Probably."

"How many you drink?"

"The last of my mom's."

"So a swallow."

"Yup," I pulled my guitar strap over my head. "Start with _Hero_?"

"Sure." Everyone got to they're instruments and we started the song.

_Hero by Skillet __**(I'm obsessed with them right now)**_

"I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losin my faith today"

(Max) Nudge: "fallin off the edge today"

"I am just a man  
Not superhuman"

(Max) Nudge: I'm not superhuman"

"Someone save me from the hate

"It's just another war  
Just another family torn"  
(Max) Nudge: "falling from my faith today"  
"Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

"I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero"  
(Max) Nudge: "save me now"  
"I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me"

(Max) Nudge: "just in time"

"I gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin my mind today"  
(Max) Nudge: "my voice will be heard today"  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
"I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man"  
(Max) Nudge: "I'm not superhuman"  
"My voice will be heard today

"It's just another war  
Just another family torn"  
(Max) Nudge: "my voice will be heard today"  
"It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

"I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero"  
(Max) Nudge: "save me now"  
"I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me"

(Max) Nudge: "just in time"

"I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives"  
(Max) Nudge: "and we're not ready to die"

"Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero"  
(Max) Nudge: "I've got a hero"

"Livin in me

"I'm gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind and if it kills me tonight"  
(Max) Nudge: "I will be ready to die"

"A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero"

(Max) Nudge: "save me now"

"I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me"

(Max) Nudge: "just in time"

"(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time"

We started playing _Monster_ next. **(Monster is by Skillet)**.

After that we played the music to Max's song, Max and I wrote called _Brick by Boring Brick_. **(Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore)**

We then played Secrets and Apologize. **(Both songs by OneRepublic)**

_Apologize by OneRepublic __**(Sorry not doing the lyrics for Secrets)**_

"I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.

Yeah  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

Whoa!

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new. Yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, you're not the angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late."

"It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

It's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground."

We played the music to Max's other song _Wake Me Up Inside (Bring Me To Life)_. **(Song by Evanescene)**

"I better go take care of my hung-over mother then get yelled at by my father for 'drinking', leaving my mom passed out alone, and not home two nights in a row…. This argument should be fun…" I sighed and put my guitar back on the stand in the corner and pulled the 'cover' (which was really a blanket) over it.

I went home and saw my mom leaning over the sink with a glass of water in hand.

"Nickolas, you're home." She smiled and winced at the door latching shut.

"Yeah,"

"How are all of your friends?"

"Ok…"

"Nickolas, I know something's wrong."

"Fine, one of my friends, Max do you remember her?" She nodded and I went on. "Well she kind of got shot." I looked at my feet. I felt her hand on my cheek.

"Do you like this girl?"

"Mom, I just said she was my fri- oh… I don't even know…"

"I think you do know." I felt my cheeks get hot. "I take that as a, you do." She smiled.

"I'm gonna go write." I left my mom standing by the sink and went to my room.

I shut the door and grabbed my lyric book from the top of my dresser. I sat down and uncapped my pen and started thinking on what I was going to write.

Family, no; even though I like my alcoholic mother more than my abusive ass father. My mom at least tries to help me with my problems. My dad just says 'fuck off.' and he has literally told me that.

I don't even know how I got to that but I started thinking of Max… and I was writing lyrics before I knew what I was doing.

**(Lyrics are to Don't Wake Me Up by Skillet)**

_I went to bed I was thinking about You  
I ain't the same since I'm living without You  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over_

I went to bed I was thinking about You  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see You in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind

And now I guess this is as good as it gets

Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up

I went to bed I was thinking about You  
And how it felt when I finally found You  
It's like a movie playing over in my head  
Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends

All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
All the promises I made that I wouldn't break  
It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause  
I can't get you back, can't get a second chance

And now I guess this is as good as it gets

I leaned back against my head board and I heard the front door shut.

I threw my lyric book in my black bag and shoved it under my bed, I kicked the other bag (most likely Max's –hope nothing breakable was in that– whoops). I grabbed my backpack and pulled my math book and my notebook out and flipped the book open to the assignment and started sort of working on it my head still thinking of lyrics.

"NICKOLAS!" fuck fuck fuck…. I'm fucked…

I got up and walked out into the hall and into the kitchen.

"YOU LEFT YOUR MOTHER HERE ALONE PASSED OUT!" and let the screaming father begin…

"I had to go it was an emergency." I leaned against the wall but immediately stood straight up.

"YOU WENT TO IGGY'S HOUSE FOR A BAND MEETING! I saw the note!"

"One of his bass strings broke. I had to put another one on."

"No you didn't! Now you're lying to me!" My head was smacked to the side when my dad slapped me. I was pissed now…

"AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME!" I screamed

"Be quiet, your mothers trying to sleep!"

"I don't care right now! Tell me why you slapped me!"

"Because you and you're lying self needed to be slapped back into reality!"

"Careful you might wake mother up." I smirked.

I grabbed my stomach and leaned over gasping for air after I felt the shock wave of pain radiate through my body from getting punched by a football player built person. Time for me to get almost killed/put in the hospital.

I backed away from him and tried to run for my room. I was tackled halfway down the hall, my head smacking against the wood floor.

"GET OFF ME!" I punched him in the gut and shoved him off. I ran to my room shut and locked my door.

I sat on the floor against the door until I heard him banging on the door. I grabbed both the bags that I flung under my bed, opened my window and climbed out.

I ran through the yard between Iggy and I's and was about to climb the tree that went outside Iggy's room and get in that way when I remembered my dad would know where I ran off too. I started down the street every now and then looking behind me. He was looking out my window. I ran towards the park but keep running once I got to it. I turned down a road that I recognized to be Max's. I bolted down the sidewalk to the Martinez's back door.

"Fang? Oh my God! Get in here! Tara come here Fang needs help!" Ella said pulling me through the door and looking at my slightly burning red face and my ripped shirt.

Tara came running in and gasped.

"What happened?!" Tara asked grabbing the first aid kit.

"Nothing, I just fell." I answered.

"If you fell you wouldn't be breathing hard. Did you run here from your house?" I nodded and Tara continued "It was your dad again wasn't it?"

"Yeah," See my dad's been put in jail for child abuse but now since I have 3 months until I'm 18 he would be put in jail until I turned 18.

"Fang you're going to stay here. Seeing as I see two of your bags with you." Tara smiled; I winced when she put alcohol on the side of my face where my head had hit the floor.

_Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream_

_Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up_

Don't wake me we're together just You and me  
Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone

These dreams of You keep on growing stronger  
It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
Don't wanna stop 'cause I want You back

Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up

Don't wake me we're together just You and me  
Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone

I went to bed I was thinking about You  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
It ain't the same since I'm living without You  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep

I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna wake up

I quickly wrote the name of the song on the type of the page; _Don't Wake Me Up._

I looked at the TV to see what Ella was watching, some kind of fashion show I think.

**That was a weird way to end the chapter with Fang finishing the story. But you got to sort of see what Fang has to live with.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for reading this and I'm sort of having somewhat of a writers block but I can still write this chapter so if you think of anything that you want to see in the story like ideas or some that maybe I could go off that would be amazing and I will pick a few things and then in the beginning of the chapter I'll say who's ideas I went off. So if you have an idea please PM me or leave a review saying your idea I hopefully will read through them all if I get like 50 ideas and it will probably hard to choose which ones I would like to go off. Just know I kind of like to work into the FAX so if your ideas like 'Make Fang and Max make out!' I probably would use that but it would be later in the chapter! So thanks to you if you have an idea! Oh and I need to reply to a review really quickly.**

**Skatzaa: I've heard some songs by RED and I'll listen to Superchic when ever I get my computer back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything jeuz!**

FangPOV

"Hey Fang, how ya feelin'?" I opened my eyes and saw Tara looking at me in her work uniform.

"Good, I think I'll go back home later." I sat up on the couch.

"No you won't."

"Fine, I'll stay at Iggy's."

"Fang, that's the first place your dad's gonna look. He won't think to come here." There was a knock on the back door. "Ella don't answer it. Fang go to Max's room and hide in her closet. There's a wall panel that isn't nailed into the frame of the house. Pull it out and go in there and put the panel back into place. I can help you if you want." There was another knock on the door. "Ok, just run and get in the secret room."

I did as I was told and ran into Max's room closing the door behind me. I flung the closet doors open and found the loose panel.

I pulled it away, closed the closet doors and got in the room. I put the panel back in place after I got inside the room and found the light string.

I pulled it and the light flicked on. I looked around and saw Max had painted the walls black and spray painted her name in red and a heart with a black outline of a skull sort of like the one of Avril Lavigne uses.

I heard talking in Max's room so I turned the light off and hid in the shadows between the wall and a rack of clothes.

The closet doors opened and the sound of clothes hanger slide across the pole.

I waited in the darkness of the room occasionally looking at my phone for the time.

After 15 minutes I felt it was save and I popped the wall panel out.

I blinked and squinted at the bright light. I put the wall back in place and walked to the bedroom door.

Peeking out the door I saw an empty hallway and I heard the TV's speakers and Ella laugh slightly.

I stepped out of the room and silently closed the door.

Tara was talking to someone in her room.

"He's not here!" my eyes widened and I walked silently but quickly back into Max's room and into her closet.

I left the closet doors open the way I found them.

I was popping the wall back into place when I heard someone talking. It was getting closer to the closet. I hid against the wall and in the shadows.

The panel was pulled out and the light from Max's room flooded in. I held my breath and stayed silent.

I silently moved so I was behind some clothes.

A hand shot through the clothes and grabbed my wrist pulling me out.

"Dude, it's just me. Your dad left to find you. I was in the tree outside Max's window and I saw you run into the room." Iggy laughed. "Man your dad really beat you last night."

"One, you're a stalker for waiting in a tree outside Max's window. Two, how'd you know I was here?"

"Ella told me at school."

"I slept through school again didn't I?"

"Yup, here's your homework." I took the books and tossed them onto Max's bed. "Oh by the way Max is awake."

"What?"

"Max, our friend, is awake, as in not sleeping." I slapped Iggy upside the head for talking to me like I was an idiot. "Ow!"

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I was there in the room with her when she woke up."

"Bye," I put my Pre-Calculus book in my backpack and jogged out of the room. "Ella, do you have a car I could borrow?"

"I don't , but Max has a motorcycle."

"Where are the keys -wait Max has a motorcycle?!"

"Yes, and the keys are in the dish by the door."

"'Kay thanks." I grabbed the keys from the bowl and went into the garage.

I saw a black cover over a motorcycle. I pulled it off to revel a shiny red and black motorcycle.

I sat down and kicked the kick stand up and wheeled it out of the charge.

I put the black helmet on and sped off down the road.

I pulled to a stop at a red light. I looked across the intersection and saw my dad in the driver's seat in the car across from me. I keep the dark face shield over my face as I drove through the intersection.

MaxPOV

I slowly opened my eyes before squinting at the bright fluorescent lighting.

Looking around I saw blue walls with pinkish colored flowers of different sizes. There was a tanish curtain pulled closed. Two windows one that I thought probably looked out into the hallway had its shades pulled down so no one could see in. The other windows shades were up and I could see out into what looked like a garden.

There was a little girl dancing around a tree but also being chased by probably her older brother.

Her long dark brown tight curly hair was pulled into pigtails, which when she turned hit her lightly in the face. She giggled every time her hair did this.

I smiled and remembered what my other step brother Ari would do when I would close his textbook when he was doing homework and I would ran and hide from him.

_Flashback_

_I giggled as I hid behind my mom._

"_Maxie! Where are you?" Ari smiled_

_I giggled again as he picked me up under my arms and cradled me to his chest and ticked me, I squirmed around in his arms laughing._

_**Fast forward 3 years, Max 9 Ari 18**_

"_Ari can you take me to the park?"_

"_Sorry Maxie, I can't. But even if I could your mom would be mad at me." Ari ruffled my hair_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have to go to school and you have the flu." Ari poked my nose lightly and I smiled at him_

"_No fair,"_

"_Sadly Maxie, life isn't all that fair if at all."_

_I never really liked it when I was called 'Maxie' but Ari was my only exception._

_I sighed and nodded._

"_I have to go to school now." Ari hugged me and then kissed my probably burning hot forehead then left the house._

_End of Flashback_

It was then I realized I was crying slightly.

Ari has always been a hard memory to re-live.

He had died in a car accident, when he was coming home from school the day I had asked him to take me to the park.

I cried that day so much I ended up getting sicker with the flu because I had cried day and night for 3 days straight. Everything I had and knew reminded me of him.

"Max? Max, you okay?" I shook my head trying to clear my head of the memories of my one and only brother.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I looked and saw Fang's form leaning over me. It was now I realized I was in a different room then the one I had woke up in earlier and I saw the pervert in the room. Also known as Iggy.

"You sure?" Fang said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure." I looked out the window again and thought of Ari.

"Who's Ari?" I turned my head to face Fang again and gave him a questioning look. "You've been mumbling 'Ari' for the last five minutes."

"Oh," I told Fang that he was my step brother and he had died when I was nine.

"Was he your mom's or dad's child?" That was the first sentence he had said after I had finished talking.

"Dad's, though he stayed with us after Jeb had left and he hated him as much as I do."

"Oh," he was quiet for a moment thinking then began speaking, "You should probably know this." He took a deep breath and then began again, "Your dad, Jeb, is your doctor…"

"Oh well, he wasn't at his own sons funeral so I doubt he cares he died or even about me anymore." The door opened and Fang looked at the open door.

"It's been a long time Max, how long's it been?"

"Well you left when I was 3, Ella 1, and Ari 12, so about 15 years." I scowled at Jeb.

"So Ella's 15 and you would be a senior correct?"

"Yes,"

"So you'll be graduating in about 2 months." I said nothing and he continued, "So I'll get the dates from Tara so I can be there to see you graduate."

"No you won't,"

"And why not?"

"Because, I don't want you there. You're not family or friends plus I'm in charge of inviting people."

"Max, Iggy and I were going to have our party thing together. So if you want to combine your party with ours you can." Fang mentioned.

"That's a great idea Fang, I think I'll join you guys in that." I smiled

"Jeb, you can go now." Tara said walking in and pulling the shades up.

Ella was waving at me and a huge smile on her face. I waved and smiled back at her and looked back at Jeb smile fading.

"Jeb, leave now."

"Fine, but just know I'm the only one keeping you alive. I know what you're deadly allergic to." Jeb left the room.

"You'll be okay Max. You're getting out possibly at the end of the week. So you'll be just barely okay enough to perform at snowcoming. I also brought your guitar so you can write and practice in here just with Iggy, Fang and yourself using an acoustic guitar. Nudge said she had a piano/keyboard app on her iPod. Then Gazzy could use books and his drumsticks. Why am I telling you this?" Tara walked out of the room and Ella came in.

"Here's your notebook Max." Ella said handing it to me, "I can't stay, sorry. I'm going to the mall with Nudge." Ella squeezed my right hand and I squeezed back.

"It's fine go have fun, Ella." I assured her smiling

"Thanks Max." Ella smiled letting go of my hand and leaving the room.

"So, please tell me how you talked your mom into letting you have a motorcycle." Fang smirked.

"You know about that?" I pressed the button on the remote that moves the bed to a sitting position. I winced at the sore spots around the stiches on my chest.

"Yes I do, considering I rode it here."

"What? Weren't you at your house? Wait what happened to you?" This was the first time I saw the bruises on his arms and his cheek, and the long bandage on the aide of his head.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Will you answer them?"

"Only if you answer mine."

"Fine, I bought it without her knowing about it because this summer I had a job and I raised enough money. I bought it then it was a total surprise to her. She ended up grounding me for buying it but eventually loosed up about my having it." I rushed it out, "Now answer my question."

"Fine, my dad hit me a couple times."

"A couple times?"

"Yes, I ran to your house thinking my dad wouldn't find me or coming looking for me there."

"But he did and beat you."

"No and stop interrupting me."

"Sorry," Fang raised an eyebrow at me then continued.

"I slept on the couch. Iggy came and told me you were awake so I asked Ella if she had a car I could borrow. She told me about your motorcycle and said I could use it to get here."

"Oh, well where are you gonna stay while your dad cools down?"

"Probably a hotel for a while but just so you know my dad never will cool down, even long after he's dead." Fang said bitterly

"Well what about your mom?"

"Alcoholic, but at least she tries to act like a normal person but then gets drunk and passes out."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fang." I took ahold of his hand and squeezed it so he knew he would have my support with his family. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"You can stay in my house, and in my room. You don't need to stay at a hotel."

"Max, I'll be fine at a hotel."

"But I won't, since I know you're staying at a hotel."

"Ok, I'll stay at your house."

"Good,"

We were quiet for a while but then Fang broke the silence.

"Do you want to see the lyrics I just wrote then maybe we could write the actual music to go with it?"

"Sure."

Fang took a notebook out of his backpack, opened it to the page and handed it to me.

I looked over the lyrics and nodded.

"I like the lyrics, but one question."

"What's your question?"

"Who's the person you're talking about in the song?" Fang looked away when his cheeks started turning red. "Is there a girlfriend or future girlfriend in sight?"

"There would be if I had enough balls to ask her out."

"Can I know her name?"

"No,"

"Why can't I?"

"Because I said so."

"Why did you say so?"

"Because I don't have enough balls to admit that I like her either!"

"Oh,"

FangPOV

"Oh," Max looked down disappointed and upset with herself that she was pushing to much

"I'm sorry Max; it's not your fault." I half smiled at her

"It's fine Fang."

I knew if I gathered enough balls, I could ask Max out and admit to myself I'm in love with my best friend. I don't know when I would admit this to myself and ask her out, but it would probably take a lot of time. I needed to admit it before graduation, if I didn't I was fucked. I would never see Max again other then maybe the holidays or summer break, because I knew Max's dream was to go to college in England. (I had found this out while we were talking one day and playing Truth or Dare, Max got asked what her dream was.) Why couldn't I admit this to myself?!


	12. Dreams and New People

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but like I said I have writers block, I'm sort of going of 13Swifty's review.**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothings.**

Third PersonPOV

After an hour of talking with Fang, Max soon fell asleep.

She had only been awake twice, the first time it was only 5 minutes, which was just long enough for Iggy to say, 'Hey' and 'Hope you get better soon' as Tara pushed him out of the door so she could talk to Max alone.

Max was always extremely tired after the surgery but that was about two days ago. It wasn't surprising to the doctors that Max was sleeping so much it was sort of understandable.

Fang reached over and turned the lamp off that was next to the bed. He stood up and pulled the shades down on both windows and sat back down in the chair next that was next to the bed and pulled his iPod out.

Fang was asleep when Jeb Batchelder watched into the room.

Jeb looked over at Fang asleep in the chair with an ear bud in an ear the other dangling and the faint sound of his voice recording of _Don't Wake Me_.

Fang shifted in the chair and Jeb stood dead in his tracks bent over Max's bed holding onto the IV tube and syringe filled with Tylenol.

"Jeb? What are you doing?" Max asked tiredly.

"Just giving you some pain medication." Jeb smiled evilly and went back to injecting the medication into Max's IV.

Max felt the sting of the medication enter her blood stream. Then felt her right arm go numb.

Shock shot through Max as she felt her own heart beat start slowing.

"Fang!" Max screamed and shot her left arm out to grab ahold of Jeb's wrist tightly.

Fang's eyes flung open when he heard Max's scream. He saw her holding onto Jeb as best she could while her skin got paler and paler.

Fang shot out of the chair hitting the button that called a nurse in, then grabbed Jeb and flung him against the wall. He held on to Jeb by the collar of his white coat.

"What did you do?" Fang spat

"Nothing," Jeb smiled

"What. Did. YOU. DO?!" Fang growled

"I gave her Tylenol."

"I'm… allergic…" Max gasped

A nurse busted through the door and Fang explained what happened and how Jeb had poisoned his own daughter.

The nurse nodded and called for security and another doctor.

When security came in a second later she explained and they took Jeb from Fang's grasp and Doctor Early came in.

Doctor Early hooked Max's IV and said, "Give me the electric paddles." He started CPR on Max's lifeless and colorless body.

Fang stood against the wall and watched everything in slow motion, trying hard not the freak out or break down or even both. He just stood there motionless as they shocked Max's heart back into rhythm.

Tara came in and was instructed to get Fang and herself out of the room.

She tugged on Fang's arm and pulled him out of the room, him still facing Max, watching.

"DAMN IT!" Tara jumped at the sudden words from Fang's mouth.

Fang banged on the wall and each time he hit the wall he repeated 'damn it'.

"Fang it's okay. Please stop swearing there are children." Tara said trying to calm Fang

Fang shook his head and leaned it against the wall.

"No Tara, it's not okay, she could die before I could tell her I love her."

Tara's eyes grew then went back to their normal size and she smiled. Rubbing Fang back soothingly not saying anything.

"Did I just admit that I love her?" Fang asked into the wall.

"Yeah, you did." Tara answered quietly still smiling.

"I really hope this is all a bad dream."

"I hope my sister getting shot and almost murdered by our father was all a dream."

"Yeah,"

Fang woke up in a cold sweat. Trying to catch his breath, Fang looked around in the darkened room.

Max looked at Fang wondering if he really meant that he liked her. She stayed still and reminding herself it was probably just a dream.

Fang leaned his head against the wall again and closed his eyes.

Max took her iPod and sketchbook out from the third drawer in the stand next to her.

A pencil stuck in the spiral binding, Max put her earbuds in and turned her music on.

Fang was trying to stay awake so he didn't have a dream like that again. Instead he just lay in the chair listening to his voice recordings of The Flock's songs.

**LINEBREAKS**

MaxPOV

I drew Fang and his sleeping form in the chair. I added the details of his hair and the wrinkles in his shirt, his facial features as he slept, his one broken earbud held together by neon orange duct tape **(That was my earbuds until this Christmas when I got new earbuds)**, his hand flung over the one side of the arm rest the other in his lap. I drew his iPod where it was lying on the floor next to the chair. Adding wrinkles to his jeans I looked at the clock on my iPod then changed the song from _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together _to _I Knew You Were Trouble_. I sighed not understanding why Taylor Swift even made that song… it's so annoying yet soooo catchy. I added words on Fang's shirt and laughed when I realized I had written _'Taylor Swift'_ with and heart underneath. I kept it there and turned to the next blank page in the sketchbook and started drawing.

I glanced up when the door squeaked open. I smiled at Tara as she walked over to me.

"Fang still asleep?" She whispered sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," I nodded

"Okay well you can get him up while I pack up your stuff." I noticed Tara wasn't in her nurse uniform.

"Why?"

"Because you can go home, but I promised not to take you anywhere but the hospital and the house." Tara explained taking the sketchbook and looking at the picture I had just drawn. She laughed and looked at me.

"I was thinking about Taylor Swift and I thought he needed something to his shirt and before I knew it… Bam! Taylor Swift and a heart was on his shirt." I laughed too

"Well, wake him up and show him the drawing while he's barely conscious." I nodded and threw a pillow at Fang's head.

Fang spaz attacked then looked at me.

"The hell Max?"

"I drew a picture." I showed it to him and he glared.

"Taylor Swift? Really?"

"Yup," I smiled

Fang shook his head and handed me the picture back.

"You're an amazing drawer though."

"Thanks, oh and apparently we're leaving. I CAN GO HOME!" I laughed then wincing at the pain from my chest. "I'm NOT laughing anytime soon." Fang made a face at me and I tried to hold in laughter but it didn't work and I busted out laughing and I glared at him once my laughing died. "I fucking hate you…"

"Love you too, Maxie." Fang smirked

"'Kay guys we are ready to go. Wait hold on Max I need to unhook you to the heart monitor." Tara unhooked me and had Fang help me out of the bed and into the wheelchair so she help me change into actual clothes. Fang had volunteered one of his shirts for me to wear.

Tara helped me into the black shirt, as it Tara helped pull it over my head I breathed in Fang amazing cologne. Tara then helped me get my jeans on that I noticed had blood stains.

"Fuck I thought I brought actual clean jeans for you." Tara sighed looking at my jeans.

The shirt went down to about 6 inches above my knees, so it just covered the blood stains. Except when I sit down.

"Kay Fang you can carry her now." Tara opened the door and Fang came in.

See I'm not allowed to walk, anywhere. So Fang has to carry me… bridal style too. So that made it fucking awkward as hell.

Fang picked me up and carried me over to the wheelchair and set me down in it. He handed me my iPod and I turned it on right away.

I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the wheelchair and looked up at Fang as my sister signed me out. Fang saw me looking up at him and he smirked then scrunched up his nose. I smirked in return and looked at back at the desk.

The girl at the desk must recognize me by now seeing as I've been in the hospital on many occasions. Like whenever I got in a fight at school they called 911, when I've gotten a random bloody nose during school, when I've thrown up and Tara was working so she'd have to come get me and kept me at the hospital.

I mean the trainee nurses got to work on my 'cause my sister would stick me in a hospital bed and then instruct the nurses what to do.

So I guess it worked out well considering one of the nurses is my friend now. She knew everything about me, and I mean EVERYTHING. It wasn't because of the chart it was because she was extremely nice. I had only seen her once while I was here but she was just passing by the door when it was open and she had made a really random face that we call the SyndiKate Face, because it came from these two YouTubers that we _love_. Her name is Rachel, I knew a lot about her but she knows all my crushes and when I get a bad grade on a paper I come here and tell her about it and she tells me the best way to break it to Tara. So that's a lot.

I looked in through a doorway behind the nurse at the desk Tara was talking to and saw Rachel looking at paperwork then drop it back on the desk and walk out. She saw me and did the SyndiKate Face and came over to me.

"You're getting out today, how'd you manage that one kid?" Rachel smiled at me

"Tara," I smirked and Rachel nodded

"I guessed so." She looked up at Fang seeing as there was probably a 6 inch height difference. She leaned in and whispered "This your boyfriend?" she winked at me and my cheeks got all warm.

"No," I whispered back, she looked depressed for a minute the smiled again

"You want him to be?" My cheeks got even warm and she smirked, "Thought so."

"Rachel this is my friend Fang." I said after she had leaned back and stood up again

"Hello Fang." She greeted warmly with a smile

"Fang this is my friend, no best friend Rachel." I looked up at him again and he smirked at me.

"Hey," Fang smirked at Rachel and she smiled at me. Her smile meaning _Does he ever smile fully?_ I shook my head and she looked back at Fang.

"You have an amazing friend here, Fang." The P.A. called for her and she frowned slightly, "Well I got to get back to work. See ya Max, nice meeting you Fang." She waved and left down the hall.

"She always smiling?" Fang whispered into my ear

"Yup," I popped the 'p' and he smirked

"Alrighty, we are ready to go home." Tara gave a big sigh and Fang started pushing the wheelchair out the door.

Fang picked me up when we got to the car, Tara had opened the back passage side door and Fang went to sit me down in the seat.

"Wait why do _I _have to sit in the back?"

"Because I was going to sit on the other side of you after I put the wheelchair in the back." Fang said as he set my in the seat and went to buckle me.

"I got this," I took the seat belt from his hands and he held them up in surrender making me laugh slightly.

Fang shut the door and opened the trunk door and set the folded up wheelchair in the back before slamming the lift gate down and opening the driver side back door and sitting down next to me. I unbuckled and slid to the middle and buckled myself again and leaned my head against his shoulder falling asleep instantly.

"Max," I was lightly shaken awake and Fang smirked at me. "We're home Sleeping Beauty." I wasn't really a where of what he was saying to really care.

Fang picked me up a set me lightly in the wheelchair that was on the front porch up the steps. Tara held the door open and Fang pushed the wheelchair inside.

I saw a banner above the dining room doorway saying 'Welcome Home' with a piece of the sign taped up and in blue lettering 'Max!' was written. I smiled slightly at the sign, Fang pushed me through the doorway and into the dining room where Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Samantha **(Please tell me you remember her if you don't she's Angel but her names Samantha-Angel Don't ask how I came up with that name I don't even know.)**, Ella and a boy sitting with his back to me. He had on those military uniform things and those sort of ball cap hats on his short dark brown curly hair.

My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"Tanner!" I smiled at him as he came over to me and give me a hug.

**I'm gonna leave off there again sorry for the long wait I'm thinking about stopping this story because I don't know where to go with it anymore… but if I get the permission from another author I'm going to write a story similar to hers so when and if I get the permission I'll tell you guys the story name and the authors name.**

**Fang: That is IF you get the permission**

**Me: Really?! Now you come back?**

**Fang: Yup, you promised me I got to spend a few months away from this and I'm back now so HA!**

**Me: Now time for me to get annoyed by him.**

**Fang: Also I annoy her if she stops this story**

**Me: So can I get 3 ideas to go from here other than revealing who Tanner is before I update next?**

**FangRules1995**


	13. Dance

**Fang: You know people probably hate you for that cliffhanger.**

**Me: I know, but I didn't think it was a bad one because I've had some where they were like **_**'Max and I looked at the test strip she was…' **_**then you had to wait a month to find out she wasn't pregnant…**

**Fang: That was a horrible example.**

**Me: You give me a better one. Oh and to the ones who reviewed on who Tanner could be, thank you so much! I love that you guys sent in an idea.**

**Fang: You can't send in an idea**

**Me: You can in my world Fang**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythin**

MaxPOV

I hugged Tanner tightly not wanting to let go but eventually I did.

"Hey kiddo." Tanner smiled at me then looking up to see Fang staring at him in his leaned over stance from hugging me in a wheelchair.

"Tanner this is Fang, Fang this is our family friend Tanner who is also basically my brother." I introduced them to each other. Fang and Tanner said hey to each other and Tanner had picked me up at set me down at the table and he sat next to me.

I could tell Fang was slightly confused about the whole thing so I gave him a look telling him I would explain everything later.

"I'm actually here to see you graduate, but sister here," Tanner motioned to Tara **(He calls them his sisters)**, "informed me that you graduated in 2 months."

"So you'll be here for 2 months?" I asked

"Yup I'll be back for 2 months then after your graduation I'm headed back overseas, don't ask how I managed to get away for 2 months because I don't even know." I yawned and Fang gave me a questioning look.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," I stated

"Here I'll take you." Fang said standing up

"Fang, if you want you can stay with her or I've got a baby monitor we could hook up." Tara said walking over as Fang picked me up.

"I'll just stay with her," Tanner looked at Tara questioningly but Tara nodded slightly and Tanner went back to talking to everyone.

Fang walked down the dark hallway with me in his arms and opened my slightly ajar door with his knee. He used his elbow to turn the lights on, and then he walked towards my bed. Fang set me down on it then returned to the door shutting it then he turned the lights off and returned to the bed.

He sat down next to me pulling the covers over both of us. I turned on my side and cuddled into the side of his body. I felt his arm go around me protectively and he kissed the top of my head.

Even though I was half way asleep I could still knew what he was going but I didn't care, I just snuggled into his side breathing in his amazing cologne.

FangPOV

Why did I kiss her head?

Because I can and I want to show her by little hints I like her and I want to call her mine. Okay well that's a little cheesy but you get the point right? I'm trying to get her to like me too, but I don't think I would have to do that much work to get her to like me. Hell, I don't think I have to do anything. It's just her having to make up her mind.

I sighed and then remembered the dance is in two days and Max doesn't even know the dance yet, she can't even walk yet.

**This linebreak has been brought to you by reviews**

I woke up in a tangled mess of blankets, hair, and body parts. Okay that last part sounds so wrong but to help you understand, all my limbs are tangled within Max's.

I looked across from me where I could just barely make out the time on the clock. 5:15, God I hope that it's the morning and not afternoon. I untangled my limbs from Max's carefully and slowly to look out the window.

It was dark and the moon was up. _It could still be morning. _I though, _No the sun rises early now and sets early, it's clearly 5:15 in the evening!_ I looked at my phone and sure enough it was 5:15 PM.

"Shit," I mumbled, I grabbed my bag of clothes from under the bed and went into Max's convenient bathroom and changed.

I came out and Max was sitting up in the bed.

"I'm gonna see if you can come to practice for that dance thing." I said, she nodded and I walked out of the room.

"Hey, Fang right?" the guy from yesterday said

"Yeah,"

"Well, are you and my sister dating? Tara and you?" My eyes widened and then shrank.

"No, I'm 18."

"Oh," He was silent for a minute, "Are you dating any of my sisters?"

"No,"

"Okay," He walked into Max's room and I shook my head and continuing to look for Tara.

I found Tara in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey Tara?" I asked sitting on the bar stool at the island looking at her back.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around

"Can I take Max to the dance practice? So she could sort of learn the dance."

"Well I don't think she can dance right now, but I guess she can go. Well knowing my sister and her fast healingness I'm going to see if she'll be able to stand, but if she is and she gets tired and you can tell make her sit down. I don't need her over working her body right now." Tara turned the stove off and set the pan of spaghetti on the hot pad on the table next to the sauce. She left the room and her and Max came back in 10 minutes later.

"She can go but don't over work yourself." Tara said pointedly at Max. Max saluted and walked over to me at the island and sat down.

"You do realize we are going to be eating dinner over there right?" I smirked at her

"Yeah but you and I are sitting here." Max answered, "Now go get me a bowel of spaghetti extra sauce." I nodded standing up and walking over to the table.

MaxPOV

Fang was getting my spaghetti when I heard Tanner's voice come from the hallway. Tara left and was talking to him when Fang arrived with our food.

"This is perfect," I smiled at him and he smirked sitting down next to me.

"It better be, your sister slaved over a hot stove for like 10 minutes making this."

"Wow, Fang." I laughed as he slurped some spaghetti and it hit him in the face leaving marinara sauce on his face. He whipped it off with a sleeve on his sweat shirt.

**LINEBREAK TO DANCE PRACTICE**

I was fascinated at how fucking hard this dance is. Why did I agree to this?

It somewhat hurt to walk but oh well at least I get to be close to Fang. You didn't hear that from me.

**Time Skip Night Before Dance**

Ella and I were spending the night at Nudge's house so tomorrow she could help me get ready. It was going to be a long night and day because of them –them being Ella and Nudge– talking about clothes and makeup and hair… save me!

**Next Morning**

"Max, wake up!" Nudge and Ella squealed in my ear and jumping up and down on the bed.

"No!" I yelled into the pillows. Someone pulled the pillows off me and I looked at them. "Why?!"

"Because you need to get up." Nudge said "It's 7 AM, We won't have enough time to get you read if you keep stalling!"

"Nudge it's 7 in the morning… I'm not getting ready yet plus Rachel is supposed to get my ready."

"Yeah about Rachel…" I looked past Ella and saw Rachel standing in the corner of the room fully dressed and with her makeup and hair all done.

"Sorry Maxie, but you need to really get up and showered and in a robe 'cause the way I'm doing your hair you won't be able to lift your shirt over your hair without ruining it."

"Fine," I grumbled and got out of bed.

"Here's a robe and towels." Rachel handed me the stuff and I took it and went into the bathroom.

I turned the water on and showered. Once I finished my showered I dried off and put the robe on then walked back into the room where Ella and Nudge where in robes and spinny chairs having Rachel do their hair done.

I sat down in the chair next to Ella and Rachel came over to me instantly and added mousse to my still wet hair and then told me to turn my head upside down and she blow dried it that way then told me to put to point my hair straight up while she warmed up her straightener she took the curlers out of Nudge's hair and pulled Ella's pin straight hair in a ballet bun but then added a hair extension hair tie thing that matched her hair color. It had beads and braids in it, Ella's hair looked amazing. Rachel came back to me and tested the straightener on her own then started on my own hair that she had sectioned off into small sections.

When it was done she let my hair cool and she added hair spray then told Ella and Nudge to get in their dresses before we could do our makeup. She told to get my dress on also; so I did as I was told and put the dress on. I still couldn't believe how good Ella and Nudge looked in their dresses. Rachel sat down in the chair and spun it so I couldn't see my own refection. She applied makeup to my face me not knowing what it is.

A few minutes later she spun the chair around and my eyes widened when I saw my reflection.

**Linebreak To The Dance**

Nudge, Ella, and I had arrived at the school a few minutes early, a few minutes early being an hour, Nudge and Ella had found their dates being Gazzy and Iggy. I had gone backstage and set my guitar at the stage and then I had walked back to my locker and was standing there.

I saw someone walk into the school but I honesty have no clue who it was, but they started walking towards me and when they got closer I couldn't believe it was Fang.

"Damn Fang you clean up good!" I smirked and he took my hand and we walked towards the gym again.

I took a step onto the stage and saw kids start coming in so we started to get ready.

"Here they are, The Flock!" The principal walked off the stage and we started to our spots as every clapped.

"We're going to start off the night with a nice fast and good dance song. Brick by Boring Brick!" I yelled into the mic.

**(**_Max: Italics_

**Guys/Nudge: Bold)**

Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind_

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down

keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true

You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...**

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

"Next will be Hero," Fang took my place and I grabbed my guitar and started playing.

**(Same as before but the guys part is just Fang)**

Hero by Skillet

**I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losin my faith today**

_fallin off the edge today_  
**  
I am just a man  
Not superhuman**

_I'm not superhuman_

**Someone save me from the hate**

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
_falling from my faith today_**  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
_save me now  
_**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me**

_just in time  
_****

I gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin my mind today  
_my voice will be heard today_**  
****[ Lyrics from: . ]****  
I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
**_I'm not superhuman_**  
My voice will be heard today**

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
_my voice will be heard today  
_**It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
_save me now_**  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me**

_just in time_

**I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives  
**_and we're not ready to die_

**Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero **

_I've got a hero_****

Livin in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind and if it kills me tonight  
_I will be ready to die_****

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

******I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero**

_save me now_

"**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me"**

_just in time_****

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

"We're gonna kept this lively with the next song. Monster!"

**(Need I say it?)**

Monster by Skillet

**The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it**

**So stay away from me**

**The beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage**

**And I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls**

**In the closet, in the halls**

**It comes awake**

**And I can't control it**

**Hiding under the bed**

**In my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

**Make it end!**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I feel like a monster**

**My secret side I keep**

**Hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it**

**Cause if I let him out**

**He'll tear me up**

**And break me down**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

**Make it end!**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I feel like a monster**

**It's hiding in the dark**

**It's teeth are razor sharp**

**There's no escape for me**

**It wants my soul,**

**It wants my heart**

**No one can hear me scream**

**Maybe it's just a dream**

**Or maybe it's inside of me**

**Stop this monster!**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I'm gonna lose control**

**Here's something radical**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster [x4] **

"This is when all the queens and their selected kings dance; this would also be your last chance to vote." Fang said into the mic and handed it to Iggy.

"This is Secrets,"

**(Bold is Iggy**

**Max narrating Normal)**

Secrets by OneRepublic

I curtsied at Fang like we were taught and all of us started

**I need another story**

**Something to get off my chest**

**My life gets kinda boring**

**Need something that I can confess**

**'Til all my sleeves are stained red**

**From all the truth that I've said**

**Come by it honestly I swear**

**Thought you saw me wink, no**

**I've been on the brink, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those ears**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**My God, amazing how we got this far**

**It's like we're chasing all those stars**

**Who's driving shiny big black cars**

**And everyday I see the news**

**All the problems that we could solve**

**And when a situation rises**

**Just write it into an album**

**Send it straight to gold**

**But I don't really like my flow, no, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those ears**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Oh, got no reason, got no shame**

**Got no family I can blame**

**Just don't let me disappear**

**I'ma tell you everything**

**So tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those ears**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**So tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those ears**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**All my secrets away, all my secrets away**

Fang and I got back on stage so Fang could sing the next song.

"Apologize," Was all Fang said

Apologize by OneRepublic- Bold is Fang

**I'm holdin' on your rope, **

**Got me ten feet off the ground. **

**And I'm hearin' what you say, **

**But I just can't make a sound. **

**Yeah**

**You tell me that you need me, **

**Then you go and cut me down... **

**But wait... **

**You tell me that you're sorry, **

**Didn't think I'd turn around... **

**And say... **

**That it's too late to apologize. **

**It's too late... **

**I said it's too late to apologize. **

**It's too late. **

**Whoa!**

**I'd take another chance, **

**Take a fall, take a shot for you. **

**I need you like a heart needs a beat, **

**But it's nothin' new. Yeah!**

**I loved you with a fire red, **

**Now it's turnin' blue... **

**And you say... **

**Sorry, you're not the angel **

**Heaven let me think was you... **

**But I'm afraid... **

**It's too late to apologize. **

**It's too late. **

**I said it's too late to apologize. **

**It's too late." **

"**It's too late to apologize. **

**It's too late. **

**I said it's too late to apologize. **

**It's too late. **

**It's too late to apologize. YEAH! **

**I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH! **

**I'm holdin' on your rope, **

**got me ten feet off the ground**

"I'm gonna turn the microphone back to Max as she sings Wake Me Up (Bring Me To Life)" Fang handed me the mic and we which places again

Wake Me Up (Bring Me To Life by Evanescene featuring Linkin' Park- Max Italics, Fang Bold, Nudge and Max Underline

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

**(Wake me up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(I can't wake up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(Save me)**

_call my name and save me from the dark_

**(Wake me up)**

_bid my blood to run_

**(I can't wake up)**

_before I come undone_

**(Save me)**

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

**(Wake me up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(I can't wake up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(Save me)**

_call my name and save me from the dark_

**(Wake me up)**

_bid my blood to run_

**(I can't wake up)**

_before I come undone_

**(Save me)**

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling _

_only you are the life among the dead_

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

got to open my eyes to everything

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

_don't let me die here_

**there must be something more**

_bring me to life_

**(Wake me up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(I can't wake up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(Save me)**

_call my name and save me from the dark_

**(Wake me up)**

_bid my blood to run_

**(I can't wake up)**

_before I come undone_

**(Save me)**

_save me from the nothing I've become_

**(Bring me to life)**

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

**(Bring me to life) **

"Alright this is the first time I've sung this, I just wrote it. This is called Don't Wake Me."

Don't Wake Me by Skillet Fang Bold

**I went to bed I was thinking about You**

**I ain't the same since I'm living without You**

**All the memories are getting colder**

**All the things that I wanna do over**

**I went to bed I was thinking about You**

**I wanna talk and laugh like we used to**

**When I see You in my dreams at night**

**It's so real but it's in my mind**

**And now I guess this is as good as it gets**

**Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream**

**Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**

**When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up**

**I went to bed I was thinking about You**

**And how it felt when I finally found You**

**It's like a movie playing over in my head**

**Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends**

**All the words that I said that I wouldn't say**

**All the promises I made that I wouldn't break**

**It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause**

**I can't get you back, can't get a second chance**

**And now I guess this is as good as it gets**

**Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream**

**Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**

**When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up**

**Don't wake me we're together just You and me**

**Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be**

**I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone**

**These dreams of You keep on growing stronger**

**It ain't a lot but it's all I have**

**Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer**

**Don't wanna stop 'cause I want You back**

**Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream**

**Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**

**When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up**

**Don't wake me we're together just You and me**

**Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be**

**I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone**

**I went to bed I was thinking about You**

**'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream**

**It ain't the same since I'm living without You**

**'Cause I never seem to stay asleep**

**I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna wake up**

"Thanks for listening to us!" I said into my microphone and we left the stage.

"Thank you, for play guys and now it's time to tell you who is the queen and who their king is." Iggy did a drumroll on the drum set, our principal turned towards him and glared. Iggy stood up and saluted before leaving the stage. Everyone laughed at Iggy's gesture and when he came back everyone high fived him or clapped him on the back. I did neither and decided to slap him upside the head.

"Can I have the envelope?" Someone came up and handed them the envelope. "The Snow-Coming Queen is Nudge and her King Zephyr." Everyone clapped and I watched Nudge and Gazzy go up and get their crowns; they stayed up while the Princess and Prince were named. "And the Snow-Coming Princess is Maximum Martinez and her chosen Prince Nickolas Ride." Ella cheered and pushed me and Fang up the stairs of the stage and accepted the crowns.

**I'm gonna leave it off there. Hopefully I can get out one more chapter before I'm totally wiped of ideas**

**BIIIIIIII**

**FangRules1995**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is copyrighted in this story. The End**

MaxPOV

"Alright, it's time for the Queen, King, Princess and Price to have their dance." The principal barked and everyone moved away from the middle of the gym.

"I thought we were supposed to sing this song." I whispered to Fang

"No, I gave them a CD of us, but we don't have a CD for when you were in the band." Fang said talking my hand when the song _We Danced _by Brad Paisley started playing.

The crowd was circled around Nudge, Gazzy, Fang and I as we slow danced. I laid my head on Fang shoulder and ignored everyone staring at us. I heard the gym door slam closed and I saw two red heads go out the door after.

"I think Samantha's pissed." I said

"Really? What gave you that impression?" Fang asked sarcastically

"There's no need for sarcasm Fang."

"There's always a need for sarcasm Max." I looked at the crowd and saw Ella smiling happily at me, I saw Iggy's arm around her waist and I mentally took a note to warn Iggy not to hurt my sister or he would regret even being born. "Why are you glaring at my shoulder?" I looked up and Fang

"Sorry, I didn't think I was." I blushed slightly and put my head back on his shoulder.

"You saw Iggy and Ella didn't you?" I nodded against his shoulder and I felt him laugh slightly "Don't be jealous,"

"I'm not," _I've got you_ I added mentally

"Oh really?"

"Really," The song ended and Ella attacked me when I took the crown off.

"You have to keep that on! Or at least until we get our pictures taken." Ella pulled me which pulled Fang over to the picture set up thing.

Ella Nudge and I got a picture taken of just us then the guys got theirs taken with just them, we then did a group photo then one with our dates.

"Alright, son put your arms around her waist," Fang did as he was told, "Good, know you honey put yours arms around his neck, perfect" Why did they call me honey? Well let's just say they didn't know what they would do if they called me 'honey'.

The camera flashed and he had us fill out an address to send the pictures to. We had figured out that we'd use one as our senior pictures. I had ordered like 4 wallets and then a small picture frame one. Fang had surprisingly sent them to his house and when I gave him a questioning look he told me he'll have Iggy sneak over and check for the pictures. He also told me Iggy had been grabbing Fang's mail and handing it to him at school.

"So Iggy is a mail thief," I smirked

"Yeah, basically," Fang smirked back

"Fang since you're staying for Christmas," I held my finger up before he could object "You're going to be sleeping in one of our spare rooms."

"Max, I have to go home sometime, and I was planning on tomorrow so then if he decides to try and kill me I won't be in a tux and I won't have football after it." I went to cut in but held his finger up like I did before, "I can't hide from him for the rest of my life, plus someone's got to get their groceries minus the alcohol."

"I'll go with you."

"Max, you'll get hurt I'm not letting you go to my house when my dad will try and kill me again."

"Fang, you pulled me out of my self-dug hole and I'm going to help you get out of the one your dad trapped you in." Fang laughed and smiled at me

"I didn't do anything to get you out other than getting you shot." It was my turn to laugh and smile at him

"Yes but my stupidity let it happen, so it was partially my fault."

"Fine," Fang sighed "You can help but the second you're in danger I'm throwing you out the door. Maybe not literally but I'll open the door push you out and tell you to run."

"But it sounds so much fun to be thrown out the door." Fang winced and I cocked an eyebrow at him in question

"Being thrown out the front door onto a concrete porch isn't fun, especially when your dad broke your arm and you end up rolling down the stairs into the grassy path that really is concrete that I painted. Then you lay there for 3 hours waiting for someone to see you its' not."

"Holy shit, did that happen to you?"

"Yup," I winced trying to imagine it

"Who found you?"

"The neighbor,"

"Why didn't Iggy?"

"It was during the summer when we were 8, he was out of state."

"I remember you coming into school that upcoming year with a cast but you refused to tell me what happened. If I remember correctly you had like 12 injuries within that year."

"Yeah that was the first and only time my dad was put in jail."

**Next Day at Fang's House**

Fang peeked his head in then walked into the house quietly.

"True to be quiet, my mom's probably passed out somewhere. God knows where my dad is." I nodded at Fang command and walked into the house quietly.

We entered into a small kitchen and a small four person table was setup in the corner. Fang waved me into the next room which was the living room. I saw a woman asleep on the coach with a beer bottle in hand. Fang carefully removed the bottle from her and looked at the bottle and drank the rest then set it down on the coffee table. Fang lead me down a narrow hardwood floor. He stepped over a spot on the floor.

"Blood," he whispered; I nodded and stepped over it.

He looked into a room that the door was slightly ajar and shook his head and walked on. I looked in and saw a man beer bottle next to his passed out form and followed Fang down the hall. Fang opened the door to a room and waited for me to get in before he shut the door.

His room was probably the smallest room in the house; it was just big enough for a twin size bed and a dresser, both things pushed up against the wall. A small closet was open and clothes where piled up next to the closet.

"I know it's probably a lot smaller than yours and the smallest room in the house but this is my room." Fang shrugged and sat on his bed; I sat down next to him. "Hey, I'm gonna clean up the house so maybe it will put me on the good side."

"I'll help," I stood up and he shook his head standing up.

He went to his closet and pulled out a mop and bucket, along with a vacuum.

"This," he gestured to the vacuum, "will have to wait until my mom wakes up and I get her to move into her room."

"Alright, and who's blood did I have to step over?"

"Probably a mixture of mine and my dad's."

"Oh, here I'll take the bucket and mop and clean up all that dried blood and the rest of the floors that can be mopped."

"I'll get my mom awake… possibly."

"Oh and one more thing," I took the bucket and mop from his hands, "I didn't know you drank mister 18 year old." **(I know in the UK that's the legal drinking age but they're in America so it's 21 for the legalness to drink; now I'm making words up fun!) **

"Well, I get a full bottle of alcohol probably 1 every four months considering my mom passing out with an inch left in the bottle." Fang handed me the soap for the floor and I followed him out of his room. "Still have to be quiet though," Fang looked into the bedroom again and kept walking.

Fang filled the bucket with the soap in it and took it out of the sink for me.

"Alright, I wouldn't suggest doing the kitchen yet, I'd wait for my mom to be asleep. She's gonna need a lot of pain meds for her hangover." Fang grabbed the recycle bin and went to the living room and put about 7 bottles into it then he carried it back out and set it in the garage after grabbing another 20 bottles from the table.

I watched Fang as he got his mom awake and into the bedroom. He came out and told me I could start mopping the kitchen after he grabbed the pain killer from the cabinet above the sink.

I started mopping and he cleaned up all the trash that was thrown around the house. When I had finished the kitchen Fang's mom had come out of the room and had gotten medicine from Fang then went back to her room. Fang started vacuuming once I had gotten all the rooms with hardwood flooring done. I went into Fang's room and grabbed all his clothes that where on the floor and threw them in the basket I had with me.

"Fang, could you grab the dirty laundry from your parent's room?" I asked coming out to where he was,

"Sure," he went down the hall and silently went into the bedroom closed the blinds after grabbing the laundry and carrying it out to me. "There might be some in the bathroom," He pointed at the door across from his and I nodded and went to go check.

I grabbed the clothes and towels from the hamper and went back to Fang.

"Where's –"

"Door next to mine," I smiled and rolled my eyes going into the room.

I flicked the lights on and started sorting everything. Once sorted I turned the washer on and put the detergent and softener in then added the first load of many loads of laundry. I walked out of the room and went back in the kitchen and found Fang working at the stove.

"What'cha makin'?" I asked

"Lunch," He set down a pot of Ramen Noodles on the table, and grabbed two bowels, forks, and chopsticks.

We both grabbed the chopsticks and put some noodles in our bowels and ate silently. I gave yup using the chopsticks a minute after trying to use them and used the fork. Fang gave up a minute later and used the fork also.

After we ate, I went back into the laundry room and pulled the stuff from the washer and put it in the dryer. I stuck another load of laundry in the washer.

Over an hour went by of just switching the loads, folding them, and putting them away. I currently had a basket of Fang's parent's clothes folded and ready to be put away.

"Here," Fang lead me into the dark room and helped me put the clothes into the almost empty closet.

We came out of the room after picking the stuff that was all over the floor and putting it away. I walked over to where books lay thrown around on the floor and a broken picture frame in the living room. I started putting the books back on the shelf in alphabetical order. I picked the picture up and cut myself on the glass.

"Damn it," I hissed looking at my finger,

"What?" Fang asked coming over to me with a plastic trash bag

"Nothing, I just cut myself on this picture frame." I looked at the picture again seeing Fang with a girl that looked like him. "That your sister?" I pointed at the girl with my non blooding pinky then looked at my pointer finger.

"Yeah, her name's Amber. She brought me the yearbooks that one day. Let me get you a band aid and another picture frame." Fang stood up and went into the bathroom and then opened a closet.

He came back with a band aid and picture frame. Fang put the band aid on my finger seeing as it was my right hand and then took the picture out of the broken frame and throwing the frame away. I put the picture back into the new frame and set it on the top next to a picture of Fang in his football uniform holding his helmet.

"So where's your sister?" I asked him as he took me into another room.

"Well she has her own apartment across town and rarely comes here. This was her room." He grabbed the clothes from a basket and hung them in her closet.

I picked some trash off the floor and threw it away.

"Nickolas!" I heard a male voice yell from the living room.

"Shit, go into my room and stay there." Fang instructed and I followed him out into the hall. He closed the door quietly and opened his and I walked in and he pulled it closed so that the person knew he was coming.

FangPOV

Max was hiding in my room when I went into the living room to see my dad leaning over the couch.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly leaning against the door frame

"I know someone is here with you, go get them and tell me why you lied." He instructed

"When did I lie?" I asked

"Just go get that person!" He yelled

I walked down the hall and opened my door. I grabbed Max's hand when she came up to me and pulled her down the hall.

ThirdPersonPOV **(Thought it would be fun telling it this way so I didn't have to switch back and forth between Max and Fang)**

Fang pulled Max down the hall by her wrist. Max was confused by what Fang was doing. Max's eyes widened when she saw Fang's dad standing in the living room with a beer in hand.

"So this was whose voice I heard." Mr. Ride smiled

"Yes, it was now could you tell me how I lied to you?" Fang asked letting go of Max's hand

"After you tell me her name," Mr. Ride walked towards them and Fang backed up pulling Max back with him. "Nick, I'm not going to hurt her." He smiled again taking another step forward Fang stepped backwards again with Max. "NICKOLAS TELL ME HER DAMN NAME!" Max looked at Fang but was pushed to the side when Mr. Ride lunged at Fang tackling him to the ground. "Tell me her name Nickolas or I _will _hurt her."

Max looked at Fang worry in her eyes but his only showed pure hatered.

"Sarah, her names Sarah." Fang said

"I know full and well her name isn't Sarah!" Mr. Ride stood up and broke the empty bottle and in one shift move held Max in a choke hold holding the broken glass to her neck. "Your choice Nickolas, she dies or we just add her blood to the floor. Either way there will be consequences for you." Max held onto his arms and looked at Fang pale faced.

There wasn't really anything Fang could do, but she knew he would damn try too. Fang shook with fear and adrenaline as he thought of something to do.

"Fang," Max choked out

"Let her go!" Fang yelled

"Not until blood has been shed from her and you."

"Her names Max okay?!" Mr. Ride pulled the glass against Max's arm, "Let her go!" he started pulling the glass along Max's other arm. "Dad, please just let her go."

"Not until she's dead she's seen too much." There was a knock on the door but it was really just Fang knocking on the wall behind him. Mr. Ride looked at the door; Fang grabbed the letter opener and tackled his dad to the ground knocking his arms away from Max and the bottle. Max laid on the ground watching Fang as and his dad.

"Max run! Go now!" Fang yelled at her she ran out to the door and started running to Iggy's house.

She ran up to a tree and started climbing she saw Iggy in his room and she started knocking on the glass quickly. Iggy pulled it open and gasped helping Max into the bedroom.

"What happened?!" Iggy yelled

"Can't explain call the police now!" Max yelled back looking at her arms then running her bloody hands through her blonde hair leaving streaks of blood in her hair.

Fang pulled his wrist out of his dad's grip and reached for the letter opener that had been thrown.

"Nickolas!" Mr. Ride yelled punching Fang in the jaw and catching him off guard.

Fang was thrown off of his father and onto the ground. Mr. Ride grabbed the letter opener and tackled Fang to the ground as Fang tried to get up.

"Not today boy!"

**I'm leaving you guys in suspense! Muhahahaha!**

**Fang: You're a real asshole you know that**

**Me: Yup**

**3 Reviews = 1 week**

**5 Reviews = 4 days**

**6 Reviews = 3 days**

**8+ Reviews = ASAP **

**BIIIIIIII!**

**FangRules1995**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back and ready to write**

**Fang: It's still the day that you wrote chapter 14 and finished 13**

**Me: I know but I know what I'm writing for 15!**

**Fang: Lies**

**Me: Okay only the beginning… possibly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

FangPOV

_Bang!_

I felt my dad fall on me and the pains of the letter opener stab my arm. I hissed in pain and someone lifted my dad off me. Four people ran over to me, two of them started working on my arm the other two were pulled away by someone.

I heard something, what was it. Crying I heard crying, but whose was it.

I felt someone smoothing my hair but they were pulled away again.

I was lifted onto something and then carried out of the house. Bright lights were flashing and a S.W.A.T van was parked next to the curb.

People. There were lots of people; I heard the sobs follow me into the ambulance. I turned my head to look at who it was but I couldn't. What the? Someone took ahold of my hand and someone place an oxygen mask on my face.

A head leaned over my face and I saw it was Iggy.

"Hey, Max is here too." He said. _Max that's who was crying, or was it my mom?_ "Your mom, she's gone too Fang." _WHAT?! _"I'm sorry, Fang." I held back tears.

We had stopped somewhere and the back doors to the ambulance opened and I was carried out of the back and rolled into a room where I was picked up and set on a different bed. The oxygen mask was removed.

"What's your name?" someone asked

"Fang, where's Max and Iggy?" I asked answering the person's question

"What's your name?" They repeated

"Fang, now tell me where me friends are!"

"Son, please tell us your name please."

"I told you it's Fang. Now will someone tell me where they are?"

"What's your real name?" Someone else asked. _Oh_

"Nickolas,"

"Last name?"

"Ride, now please to me where my friends are and if Max is ok?"

"Well Fang, one of your friends, Iggy I think, is in the waiting room and Max is being treated for the cuts on her arms."

"What happened to my parents?"

"Your father was shot and your mother over dosed."

"She couldn't have!"

"She did, I'm sorry."

"How did she? I had the only pain medication we had so she didn't!"

"Well she didn't over dose on pain medication."

"He killed her,"

"We don't know that for sure."

"I do," They sat me up and I looked at my upper arm where they had put stiches and gauze over it. "Can I go now?"

"Sure," I stood up and walked out the door

"Don't –"

"I know what I can't do with stiches." I walked into the waiting room and saw Iggy, Tara, Ella, Gazzy, Nudge, and Tanner sitting all with worried expressions.

Once Tara and everyone minus Tanner saw me they jumped up and hugged me tightly. I hugged them back carefully of course no need to rip open stiches.

"Oh my God Fang are you okay?" Tara said looking at me with concern and her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine just some cuts and bruises."

"Some?" Iggy laughed

"Yes some, I've had more trust me." Ella hugged me again and I hugged her back. I felt a wet spot on my shirt and I looked at her. "Are you okay?" I asked her smirking

"Yeah, it's just you're like my brother I was so worried." Ella said, I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked at the arms and saw that gauze was wrapped around the arms.

They let go and I turned around and saw Max. I smiled at her and everyone clasped in a groupe hug around her again. She laughed but hugged me directly while letting everyone just hug in a circle around us.

"Mr. Ride?" someone asked after all of us let go.

"Yo," I answered turning around

"Hello, I'm military attorney Andrew Samuels." He shook my hand

"I don't need an attorney," I said confused

"Yes you do to fight the case of you being shot and abused."

"Oh, um yeah she was shot and both of us were abused." I motioned to Max.

"Oh my bad,"

"Wait did you say military?" Tara asked

"Yes I did," He answered

"I called him, I hope that was okay." Tanner mentioned

"Yeah it was."

"Okay, well your trial dates are January 6th and January 20th. The 6th is for the abuse and the 20th is for you, sorry what's your name?"

"Max," Max answered

"I hope those are good dates for you."

"They are." Tara smiled

"Alright, I'll be in touch." Andrew left and I turned to Max

"Fang," I looked over to Tara, "You're going to stay with us for now."

"You don't have to I can get an apartment,"

"Good luck with that your 17 no one is going to accept you."

"True," I shrugged.

"So it's settled, you're moving in with us."

"Well I do have a sister too that I could move in with."

"No you don't" I turned around and was Amber standing. "Hey, bro," She smiled and came over and hugged me.

"How?"

"I was informed about mom and dad and found out you were here."

"I'm not going to intrude at your house I'll intrude at my sisters though." I smiled at Amber.

"You'll be far away from your friends though."

"No, I technically own that house now." Max looked at me.

"So you're telling me I'm moving back to where I grew up."

"Yes,"

"Fine, I'll move in there but we're making that house bigger."

"Agreed."

"You guys can live with us while you redo the house."

"Thanks," Amber said, "But I don't want to intrude."

"You're not," Max smiled

"Alright,"

I smirked at Max seeing as she'd be my roommate until the house was rebuilt. There was no way we were just going to add extensions on to the rooms it'd be faster if Iggy and I rebuilt it.

**Skip To About 6 Months Later December 20****th**

Iggy, Gazzy, Max and I have spent the last 6 months rebuilding the house. I now had I larger bedroom and so did Amber. There were three spare rooms, a large kitchen/dining room, living room, 2 master bathrooms, 1 regular bathroom, laundry room, and three door garage.

I had just woken up in Max's bed, no we didn't have sex. I rolled out of the bed after kissing Max good morning. Yes we finally got together; we actually got together not that long after the whole incident with my dad.

Max stood up and hugged me from behind. When she let go I stretched my arms in the air looking at the scar on my left upper arm in the mirror. I showered quickly and changed clothes then went into the kitchen where I heard Tara and Amber talking.

"Morning," I said to both of them hugging my sister.

"My stuff's by the door and ready to go Fang." Amber smiled; I rolled my eyes and grabbed two of her suitcases and opened the door.

I piled all her stuff in the back of my car on my bag, please note that mine isn't plural. I walked back in to find a plate of bacon in front of Max; I grabbed about 5 pieces and sat across from her eating my bacon.

I looked at the bracelet she had on her left arm that she had gotten for Christmas from her mom.

We finished breakfast and Max, Amber, Tara, Ella and I headed to my house so we could unload my car then got to the storage unit Iggy had rented for the things Amber and I wanted to keep from the old house.

I dropped Amber and Ella off at the house and they took the suitcase inside and I headed to the storage unit calling Iggy to tell him that Amber and Ella where at the house and the first load of stuff would be coming within twenty minutes.

Max, Tara and I got out of my car and we started loading boxes into my car since we had gotten all the furniture in yesterday. We got all the boxes we could fit in the car and Max and I headed to the house while Tara pulled some boxes out.

**Little While Later**

Everything was all moved into my new house and even Max's things were moved in also. Yup she was moved in I had asked her a couple days ago before we started moving in. We all sat in the living room all talking about our senior years and Ella's learning what NOT to do at our school.

"You did what?" Ella laughed

"Yeah Max you did what" Tara asked Max looking at her

"I may or may not have super glued my freshman year science teacher's hand to a dry-erase marker then when she got it off and we were watching a movie I got a universal remote to play, pause, rewind, and fast forwarded the movie. It was hilarious." Max said **(My brother did that except he was always seated right in front of the TV cart and the remote was laying there so he would slowly reach up and press some random button to control the movie. Lol)**

"So you're the one who always did that." I said, "I always knew you and a couple others had glued the marker to her hand."

"That would have been me." Max smiled up and me and I pulled her to my side.

**That might be the epilogue of Forgotten Reunion unless I get reviews!**

**Fang: Are you bribing them**

**Me: Maybe**

**Fang: I thought so**

**Me: Also I might be posting a new story so when that's out I'll let you know.**

**3 Reviews = No**

**5 Reviews = Maybe**

**8+ Reviews = Yes**

**BIIIIIIIIII!**

**RangRules1995 **


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**I'm back and you may have seen the new story up it's called Firefighter: Shift A 'Medic. But if you haven't, there's the title so go check it out if you want.**

**So yesterday (1/31/13) I lost my flash drive that has **_**ALL**_** of my stories, homework, and other random shit and I still haven't found it and I'm starting to get pissed off because of it so I literally have an internet tab with a preview of chapter 15 so I know what I wrote, because I have no clue. I'm also listening to Skillet and Evanescene but that's totally irrelevant.**

**Here's your epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is copyrighted**

_14 years later_

MaxPOV

"I tried to kill my pain

But only brought more

So much more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

"My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

"Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me?

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

"My God my tourniquet

"Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation"

"Return to me salvation"

"I want to die!

"My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

"My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

"Return to me salvation

Return to me salvation" I backed away from the microphone and smiled out onto the crowd.

"Thank y'all for coming out tonight!" I said into the microphone and following Fang off the stage.

"Here you guys go," I was handed a water bottle from our manger Angie. I chugged about half of the bottle after hugging my ten year old, Lindsay.

"The crowds pretty loud, what do you guys think about an encore?" I nodded at Fang and started back onto the stage after getting a kiss on the cheek from Lindsay for good luck.

"How You Remind Me," Fang took center stage and I took the stage on the right on the electric guitar.

**How You Remind Me by Nickleback**

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_[3x]_

_Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah, no, no._

"I think they deserve one last song don't you Fang?" I asked into the microphone carrying my guitar over to the side of the stage where my manger hooked a mic on me.

"I think so too," Fang stood where I was standing and I went back to the middle of the stage.

"Suffocated,"

**Suffocated by Orianthi**

_In the beginning it was worth this_

_Do the worst, feel complete_

_Passing standards others meet_

_(What we do best)_

_Now perfect endings make you anxious_

_Heavy head, a colder sweat_

_Leaving nothing here, nothing to regret_

_Why am I still suffocating_

_Constantly devastated just to stay alive_

_Why am I still suffocating_

_Constantly devastated just to stay alive_

_I miss the old days that we murdered_

_They're so far gone, out of reach_

_Watch 'em fade with summer's heat_

_(Well it goes like this)_

_Without a break from this distraction_

_I need a change, a different scene_

_A new approach to coming clean_

_Why am I still suffocating_

_Constantly devastated just to stay alive_

_Why am I still suffocating_

_Constantly devastated just to stay alive_

_Still searching for a back door out of here_

_Reassured that old friends will reappear_

_Why am I still suffocating_

_Just hold your breathe deep and I'll keep waiting_

_[x2]_

_Why am I still suffocating_

_Constantly devastated just to stay alive_

_Why am I still suffocating_

_Constantly devastated just to stay alive_

The crowd went crazy and we said 'good bye' again and left the stage again. I finished my water as the mic was taken off me.

"What are we getting for dinner?" Iggy smiled holding Ella at his side

"Lindsay, where do you want to go?"

"Pizza," I smiled at her and ruffled her black curls. I threw the bottle in the trash and turned around seeing Fang standing with Lindsay on his shoulders.

"Aunt Max!" I spun around as a toddler came running at me

"What's up munchkin?" I asked Andrew

"Up," I picked him up and he clapped.

For and four year old he could pronounce words really well.

"Linsay, on Uncle Fang!" Well except for his D's.

Ella took Andrew from me and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Maybe now I should explain some things. Ella and Iggy got married 6 years ago and had Andrew a year later. Nudge and Gazzy got together but they are still currently dating and Fang and I had gotten married 11 years ago and had Lindsay and Tyler, but we had lost Tyler a few months after he was born and Fang and I didn't really want to have another child, though we'd adopt a child close to Lindsay's age if we got the chance. Tara had gotten married to her boyfriend a couple years after I moved in with Fang and his sister. Tanner had gone back over seas and when he came back he was transferred to a base in Tennessee even though the actual base is in Kentucky but he lives within a twenty minute drive of it.

Every few years the band drives to our home city and Fang and I take Lindsay to the cemetery her grandparents are buried.

My sister comes to some shows sometimes but instead of her paying air fair or for gas the band pays for it.

The end of my senior year was amazing when we graduated my family that lives out of state came to the graduation ceremony and party, I had even let Jeb have a little part of my life and in Lindsay's too.

All of us loaded onto our tour bus after an hour of giving autographs and picture taking. We had gotten two large pizza's and they were gone within 10 minutes of being on the bus with them. I saw a sign out the window that said 'Welcome to Tennessee" and smiled to myself knowing we were on our way to our next city on our tour.

**Short I must admit but I'm sorry that's all I got for my epilogue so if you want to check out my newish story it's Firefighter: A Shift 'Medic.**

**Bye guys!**

**FangRules1995 (I noticed in the last chapter I spelled that wrong whoops!)**


End file.
